The Lone Wolf of the Nations
by SSJ Lone Wolf
Summary: When the fire nation invaded the water tribe to hunt for the last water bender, what if somebody else was there? What if he was from the stars and protected the tribe from the fire benders? What if this man was Spartan-B312, before he was the lone wolf or Noble Six. How would the Spartan-III change things?
1. Changing Fate

**The Lone Wolf of the Nations**

 **I** **do not own Halo or Avatar the Last Airbender in anyway shape or form, they belong to their respectable owners. The only thing I own is the Noble Six in the story.**

* * *

"What can you tell me about the planet?"The voice of Spartan-B312 asked the Dumb A.I Ciri as his Winter Class-prowler had discovered an unidentified planet out on the borders of UNSC controlled space. B312 had just returned from killing the Insurrectionists that were stationed on the colony of Zeus II and had discovered the planet by accident.

B312 was wearing Black Mjolnir mark IV armour with a mark IV [B] with a golden visor, a combat knife on his chest. He had always been quicker, stronger, smarter and taller then other children and that was "before" he became a Spartan-III commando. He had been an active Spartan for around a year now. He was designated as a CAT-II so he received Mjolnir armour unlike the SPI armour that his brothers and sisters received before their….deaths.

" _ **Certainly, B312**_."The emotionless voice of Ciri spoke up." _ **Scans of the planet indicate that the humans are not even in the industrial era as of this moment. Technology is very limited on the planet. However what they lack in technology they make up in other aspects.**_ "

"Such as?"

" _ **Well from what I can see, some of the humans on the planet are able to use what seems to be magic.**_ "

"Magic?"The Spartan-III questioned the A.I and absently wondered if she had picked up a glitch of some kind.

" _ **I did say "seems" to be. I certainly doubt it is truly magic, B312. I is most probably an effect due to a change in their biochemistry compared to our humanity. They most probably evolved different compared to the original humans on Earth**_."Ciri said to the Spartan-III." _ **It would seem that in the area that resembles the south pole is under attack.**_ "

"Covenant?"B312 asked her as he leaned forward in the pilot seat. He doubted that it was the Covenant or the Insurrectionists but you never could be to careful when it came to them.

" _ **No, B312**_."Ciri told him." _**It would seem that they are under attack by a battalion of soldiers that can shot fire.**_ "The A.I informed the Spartan-III who frown behind his visor." _ **You are not scheduled to be back for another week, Ensign. We have more then enough time to investigate if you'd like?**_ "Ciri informed the Spartan-III.

"Very well. This warrants an investigation."The Ensign stated as he activated the active cammo on the Prowler, turning it in visible to the outside world and piloted the ship down to the planet surface to discover what was going on the planet that looked to be a replica of Earth.

* * *

Hell. The was the only word that one small eight year old girl could use to describe the chaos that surrounded her. Her once beautiful home of the southern water tribe was now cover in the unforgiving and merciless flames of the Fire Benders of the fire nation that had invaded her home, killing her friends that she had known in her short eight years of life.

Some tried to fight back and defend the village but they could only to so much. As strong as the warriors of the tribe were, they just couldn't fight against the hoards of better trained and better equipped Fire Benders. The water tribe warriors used whatever weapon they could use to defend their home, clubs, fishing spears, boomerangs, robes to strangle the fire-benders, Anything….it was all in vain. The small eight year old girl could only shudder in fear as the fire-benders red masks that concealed their faces.

The girl in question was known as Katara, she had dark brown hair with her signature loopies, bright eyes, light brown skin and was average height for a girl her age. She was wearing a blue furred jacket with a furred collar.

The young girl was frozen on the spot as she watched a fire-bender charging towards before he sent a blast of fire towards her. She wanted to that she was as brave as her father was, who was the village leader and the strongest warrior in the village. Katara closed her eyes and waited for the end...she just wanted to be in her mommy arms again…

 _ **BANG!**_

There was a loud bang of some kind and the next thing that Katara knew he was grabbed from her spot and carried away. Opening her eyes, she looked to see some hard and looked to be made from metal. She looked up and gasped in wonder at the strange black helmet that covered the persons face and had golden glass that prevented her from seeing the persons face.

"You okay, Kid?"The man asked her blankly getting a small timid nod from the eight year old girl."Why were you out here?"

"I need to my my dad."Katara told the Spartan-III innocently."There's a man in the house with my mom."She told him that made the young Spartan-III commando narrow his eyes. The girl wouldn't end up like him...an orphan of war with no parents and no family.

"Which way is your house?"B312 asked the girl as gently as he could which admittedly wasn't that great due to not working with civilians all that much. He was Colonel James Ackerson "personal" Spartan as the "good" Colonel like to remind B312. B312 had mostly been dealing with the Insurrectionists rather then the Covenant. He had recently done work for the Headhunters, hunting down the Insurrectionists on the colony of Elysium Prime and getting the information they had stored on their hard-drives.

"Over there...the big house."Katana told the Spartan-III commando as she pointed to the largest house in the small village. He guessed that the kid was related to somebody important to be living there.

"Close your eyes and cover your ears."B312 ordered the young girl."There going to be some loud bangs."He told the blue eyed girl.

"How will I know when you're talking to me?"Katara asked the Spartan as her blue eyes looked up at the golden visor.

"I'll let you know."The Spartan-III reassured the girl who did as instructed and closed her eyes and covered her ears as well as pushing her head into the Spartan-III's chest. B312 making sure that the small girl was secure in his arms, grabbed the pistol that was on his hand and sprinted across the battlefield with his augmented speed that left the benders and tribesmen that saw the armour giant speechless as it should have been impossible to move at such speeds.

The Spartan-III aimed his pistol at a group of fire-benders that tried to take him down and kill him and Katara…

 _ **BANG!**_

 _ **BANG!**_

 _ **BANG!**_

In three shots he had killed three of the benders that tried to stop him, with the fire-benders falling back to the ground with holes through their heads that went through their skulls. As he was running, the Spartan saw a man struggling to hold back a blade from a fire-bender and quickly diverted before he kicked the bender in the side of the head, cracking his skull from the force of the kick and allowing the water tribe member to breath in relief.

B312 fired his pistol at another Fire-bender who went to kill another innocent child. Most would be disgusted at what a human would do to another but B312 knew better. His time at hunting down the Insurrectionists had showed him that humans could be just as cruel and vindictive as any member of the Covenant. The Spartan stopped in front of a house with a blue tarp that acted as the door to the igloo. B312 put the girl down onto the floor when he heard talking inside."What is it?"Katana whispered to the giant man when he put a finger in front of his helmet to signal her to be quiet.

"Hey you son of a bitch! Get you hands of my daughter!"A male voice roared as the Spartan-III spun around, grabbed the man's blade in his hands and snapped the blade from it's hilt before he kicked his legs, causing the man to go falling to the ground.

"Be silent."The Spartan ordered the man as he pressed the broken blade to the man throat that terrified Katara seeing that the man was her father and leader of the village Hakoda. B312 looked at the man and could clearly see that they were related...also helped that he called the kid his daughter.

He had chin length brown hair with a small wolf tail tied behind his head, light blue eyes, a light brown skin. His face was stern, clearly a born and trained warrior and was wearing a thick furred coat like Katara was."

"Stay here."B312 ordered the man as he threw the blade next to Hakoda head that impaled into the ground before the Spartan-III grabbed his knife from his chest from it's sheath and sneaked into the igloo where he saw a fire-bender and a woman that resembled Katara just older and more mature.

"Where is the water-bender!"The man sneered to the young woman who looked up to show her bright blue eyes to the Spartan-III but quickly composed herself when she saw the giant armoured man that raised his finger to tell her to be quiet.

"You and your fire-bender brethren killed all of the water-benders. There's none left."Kya, the mother of Sokka and Katara and wife of Hakoda. She had long black hair, bright blue eyes, a heart shaped face with light brown skin, a small button nose, full pink lips, stood 5'5 and was wearing a blue furred jacket with a white furred hood.

"You take me for a fool!"The Commander of the southern raiders sneered at Kya."I know that you have a water-bender here!"Yon Rha spat at Kya."Now where are they!? You have five seconds to tell me of the benders whereabouts otherwise we'll be killing everybody in your tribe you stupid bitc…..Uhrrh!"He gasped as an armoured arm wrapped around his mouth and a knife impaled his heart, making him cough out a mouthful of blood.

"No you won't."A deep menacing voice hissed in his ear before his neck was snapped and his body fell limp on the floor. Kya looked up to her saviour and armoured giant that was in the room with her and pushed herself back as he approached her.

"I won't harm you, ma'am."B312 reassured her once he saw the panic in her eyes.

"Mom/Kya!"Two voices shouted making the Spartan-III commando turn around to see Katara and Hakoda run into the igloo and embrace Kya tightly.

"I'll always love you, Logan. I need you to be mummy brave little boy now and keep living."A beautiful woman with raven hair and blue eyes sobbed to a small six year old boy as he was grabbed by a large green armoured Spartan with the numbers 117 engraved on it's chest.

"Muuuuuuuuuuuuum!" Snapping out of his past, Logan-B312 turned away from the family, strapped his knife back in it's sheath and grabbed the battle rifle of his back and headed for the tarp.

"Wait! Who are you?"Kya asked the Spartan-III commando making him turn to look at her over his shoulder.

"Spartan-B312."Logan told the woman stoically and without emotion like he was trained to do on Onyx with the other Spartan-III from Beta-company."Stay here, I'll neutralize the fire-benders."He told her and her family as he walked out of the igloo.

* * *

Over the course of the night, B312 slaughtered the fire-benders without remorse become a herald of death to them that terrified them and the water tribe members at the brutality of the armoured man...or at least those that didn't fight with him did. The warriors respected the soldiers and fellow warrior. B312 used the guns on the prowler to destroy the warships and prevent them from reporting back to their superior officer.

The Spartan-III had help deal with the bodies of the water tribesmen and buried them while the others attended to the wounded. So here he was, burying the last body of a child that had been killed by the fire-bender.

"Are you hungry?"A soft female voice asked making the Spartan-III turn to look at Kya and her mother in law, Kana standing there with Katara and her eldest son Sokka who was a year older then Katara but was clear that the girl was the mature one of the two.

"No, Ma'am."The Spartan told her stoically as he rested the body of a little boy in the hole he had made for him before he started to put the dirt and snow on top of them.

"You need to eat!"Sokka exclaimed to the giant augmented human."Besides you haven't lived until you've eaten gran grans cooking."The warrior of the tribe said with a grin that threatened to split his face."Dosn't your gran gran cook for you?"

"No."

"Mom?"

"No."

"Dad?"Sokka continued asking the armoured man.

"No."B312 said emotionless sending shivers down their spines."Their dead."He said blankly, it had been six years since the death of his mother and sister. He was passed it now. They were gone and would never be coming back….just like Beta-Company.

"What happened to them?"Katara asked innocently and gently to the man that had saved her mother.

"That's enough, Katara."The voice Hakoda ordered his daughter sternly as he approached his family and the man known as Spartan-B312, while Katara and Sokka grumbled and pouted respectfully at being denied the information about the Spartans parents.

"We haven't been formally introduced...my name is Hakoda, the pesdo leader of the village."He said as he offered his hand to the Spartan who shook it, being careful not to break his hand."I apologise for calling you...well you know. I saw you with Katana in your arms and assumed the worse….most people who wear black serve the fire nation.

"I understand."B312 stated with a nod as he released the village leaders hand."You reacted like anyone would.

"So would you like to have some breakfast with us? There enough to go around, Kya always makes enough to feed an army...we have to if we want to fill Sokka."Hakoda asked the giant man.

"Hey!"

"No, thank you."B312 politely declined his offer."I shall be leaving at the end of the day."He told them making Katara and Sokka gain sad looks on their faces at the man who saved their mother and village was leaving.

Katara and Sokka quickly ran towards the Spartan and both grabbed his hand."Then we'll have a farewell meal for you then."Sokka declared as he began pulling the Spartans hand to no avail.

"That won't be necessary."The Spartan tried to decline again.

"When Sokka and Katara put their minds to something they they'll usually get their way."Kya said with a small giggle. B312 sighed in annoyance before he relented.

"Very well...lets get this over with."He muttered to himself.

"Your only eating Kya food it not like it's…..actually come to think of it."Hakoda teased before he was punched in the arm by a glaring Kya that made him gulp. "Hahahaa just joking."

"You better be, Hakoda or spirits help you…"

After being dragged to the igloo where the Spartan had saved Kya the night before. The Spartan-III was currently waiting for breakfast that was placed on the table by Kana and Kya. B312 stood motionless as the others sat at the table.

"Are you not going to sit down, Mr Spartan?"Katara asked him from her spot next to her father.

"No..."The Spartan-III told the eight year old girl."My armour is to heavy for the seat."He informed her as Kya handed a plate with all kinds of food that was native to the planet to the Spartan.

"Well enough talking, dig in."Kya told everybody in the room. Sokka didn't need to be told twice and dug into his food with a happy smile, quickly followed by Hakoda. Logan rested his plate on the table before he reached up to his helmet and gave it a twist, causing the air trapped inside to hiss out and removed it making everybody look as they finally saw the face of the saviour of the tribe. Their looks of curiosity was quickly replaced by ones of disbelief, shock and horror when the "man" that had saved was a very tall twelve year old boy.

* * *

 **And cut! Well here the first chapter of my very first Halo x Avatar crossover, I hoped you all enjoyed the prologue of the story. Six or the future Six anyway is not staying the nations as he still has mission to do so there will be a time skip soon.**

 **Should Six tell them about the human-Covenant war next chapter or keep it a secret? They'll have questions about his height, armour, weapons and age, which is obvious why.**

 **Anyway let me know what you thought of it and if I should continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lone Wolf of the Nations**

 **I do not own Halo or Avatar: The Last Airbender in any way shape or form, they belong to their respectable owners. The only thing I own is the Noble Six in the story.**

 **Thank you everybody that has read, liked favourite the story and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 _ **2546, Bending Nations, 91 AG**_

Hakoda, Kya, Kana, Katara and Sokka were left speechless when the "man" that had saved Kya from death and the entire village from the Fire-benders was no man at all but rather a boy that couldn't be much older then Sokka, around twelve years old. He had short black hair that was styled in a buzz cut, liquid metal grey eyes, pale white skin almost albino with with a few scars littered over his face and not an inch of baby fat to him.

"Y-Your just a child?"Kya muttered in horror at the child soldier before her and her family. How was he so tall? He was even bigger then her husband and he was a fully grown man. It was the boys eyes that haunted her, they looked so….dead. As if he had nothing to live for any more.

"I "was" a child, Ma'am."B312 informed the mother of Sokka and Katara curtly."I'm Spartan-B312 now."He said emotionless like he was tried to by Kurt and Mendez on Onyx, along with the other Spartan-III's.

"And what's a Spartan?"Hakoda asked the young boy as he locked his eyes on the Spartans grey ones.

"Classified."The Spartan-III told him bluntly."All you need to know is that I'm fighting for your survival."Logan told the chief of the village.

"Oh you mean against the fire nation?"Sokka asked him."If there are other super powered warriors then you'll all defeat the fire nation for good!"He exclaimed with a big grin."We won't need some stupid avatar with silly sprint magic."

"It's not magic, Sokka!"Katara shouted at her idiotic brother with a small pout."It's called bending and it's….oh never mind, a stupid dunce like yourself would never understand."She grumbled as she crossed her arms and had a small pout.

"Enough you two."Kya told her children before looking at the giant boy."So you fight the fire nation?"She asked him, wanting to know just why he was so tall or how he got all the scars on his face.

"No, ma'am."B312 told her stoically."I've never met them before last night."

"That's impossible. Everybody has seen the fire benders of the fire nation. There war has spread all over the world for 91 years now….it's not as if their hiding."Kana stated to the Spartan-III with heavy sarcasm that reminded him of his fellow Spartan-III Kat-B320. He knew that she was still alive, just had no idea where she was as both Tom and Lucy were with Kurt and Mendez back on Onyx training Gamma Company.

"I'm not from around here."The Spartan told the old woman stoically as he continued to eat the food that they had prepared for him...been a while since he had eaten anything aside from MRE. The food was satisfactory...bit salty but that was to be expected as the salt allowed the food to keep longer.

"Who are you fighting then?"Katara asked the boy who had saved her mother and villagers from the fire benders."If you're not fighting the fire nation then who are you fighting?"She asked him with a tilt of her head that made her look like a curious fox.

"I can't tell you kid."B312 told her making her cheeks puff up at being called kid by him.

"My name is Katara, not kid."The last water bender told the Spartan matter of factly."Besides you're a kid too."

"So you admit you're a kid then?"The Spartan-III commando asked her, causing her cheeks to go slightly pink before glaring her bright blue eyes at the child soldier.

"Is it a secret that only trained warriors such as ourselves can know?"Sokka whispered to the Spartan as he somehow appeared next to him.

"No, Kid."B312 told the "warrior" of the tribe."It's just better if you don't know who I'm fighting….I'd prefer you to keep your innocence, kid."He told Sokka, he didn't want him to become like him or the other Spartan-III's, bitter, hateful and vengeful children that only lived to kill the Covenant until he died.

"What do you mean by that? Who are you fighting if not the Fire nation?"Hakoda questioned him, he wanted them now. If there was a group that could threaten "his" tribe, his home, then he needed to know who they were and prepare for them.

"It's better you don't know."

"As the "leader" of this village, it is "vital" that I know about these people and prepare for them."Hakoda shot back at the Spartan who gave a hollow chuckle that unnerved the entire room at how empty it sounded.

"You and the entire planet's inhabitants would be slaughtered in an instant."B312 told his blankly."Your sticks and rocks are worth crap. You struggled against the fire benders….you wouldn't last a second against the Covenant."

"Umm what's the Covenant? And what did you mean planets inhabitants?"Kya asked him quietly.

"That's how primitive "your" planet truly is."Logan-B312 told the family.

"What's that supposed to mean, buddy?"Sokka questioned the Spartan as he scrunched his face up to look intimating….unfortunately it didn't work as well as he hoped it would as it looked like he was trying to pass wind.

"The world you live on, it's simply one out of billions of others in the universe."Logan told the group who looked at him like he was insane and escaped from an insanity institution."You see the stars in the sky?"

"Yeah, there the spirits from the spirit world that watch over us and guide us."Katara said innocently with a big smile making the Spartan-III sigh to himself. Was his humanity really like this once before science and technology came along? It was like talking to children.

"No, they are not spirits as you say but rather a luminous sphere of plasma that are held together by it's own gravity. They look small, tiny to us but in reality their even bigger then your planet."Logan-B312 told them but seeing the blank looks on their faces made him pinch.

"Then show us some proof, spirit man."Sokka ordered him as he crossed his arms." Your mumble jumble is almost as bad Katara and her sprint magic."

"Sokka!"

"While I don't agree with Sokka and the mumble jumble..."Kya begin giving her son a pointed look."I would like some proof on these other worlds as you claim."

"No."B312 said sternly to the wife of Hakoda.

"Hah! Because you made it all up!"Sokka exclaimed triumphantly."I caught you out!"

"No...Because if you ever learned what was really out there…."B312 began as he leaned down to the small nine year old boy."If you learned what was hiding in the dark, you'd never sleep again, mummy and daddy wouldn't "couldn't" save you...you'd be alone forever."The Spartan said in a quiet whisper.

"Nobody ever comes for you, no matter how much you cry, how much you beg for it all to be a cruel nightmare. You pinch yourself, tell yourself that you'll wake up any moment and you'll see them again, be held by your mother and she'll comfort you and tell you that you had a bad dream and everybody is okay….but "that" is the dream. Just to be held by your mother again."The Spartan told the young boy who began to tremble slightly, he didn't like this story, nor did the others in the room.

"Thank you for the meal, ma'am."The Spartan thanked Kya as he placed the plate on the table before grabbing the helmet and snapping it back on and gave it a twist, making it trap the air inside."I won't bother you again."He said before he retreated from their home and headed outside to resume his work.

"I-I didn't me to upset him, I just…."

"I know Sokka."Kana told her grandson gently as she looked at him with a small smile."Come, this food isn't going to eat itself." That seemed to take Sokka out of his slump as he jumped back into the chair and began eating his food, admittedly at a much slower pace then before.

Kya watched the Spartan leave with a heavy heart, it was clear that his little story was about himself. Just what did this Covenant do to him and his family, why did they take him away from his family? Why did they kill his family? Who turned him into the stoic killing machine when what he needed was to get over the grief in his heart.

"What happened to him, mom?"Katara asked quietly as she looked up at her mother for the answers as to why the boy that had saved her mother and village was so bitter and cold.

"I don't know sweetie."Kya lied to her daughter."Maybe he'll tell you one day."

"But he said he's leaving today."Katara reminded her."I want to be his friend."

"And me!"

"Just leave him be for a while."Hakoda told his children with a smile as he ruffled Sokka's hair."Let him cool down for the moment."He told them both as the family retuned to eating their food in silence, occasionally making small talk.

* * *

It was a few hours later after the Spartans…. _outburs_ t and in that time he had continued digging the graves for the water tribe members and put the fire benders on the fire. They may have been scum for what they did to the tribe but they were still human at the end of the day. The Spartan-III was berating himself, it was not the Spartan way to lose their cool like that. The boy had done nothing to warrant that verbal attack from him. He had no idea what kind of life he had lived or what the state of the Galaxy was truly like. He was an innocent and didn't know the horror of seeing his mother die in front of him or seeing his planet burn to ashes.

"Spartan!"The voice of Hakoda called Logan, taking him from his thoughts as he turned around to see the Chief of the village and his wife walking towards him after leaving their hut.

"Yes?" B312 questioned as he looked at the smaller male walking towards him before both he and Kya stopped in front of the Spartan-III commando.

"We'd like to apologise for all the questioning that we and Sokk…."Kya began to the Spartan, only for him to raise his hands to stop her.

"It's fine, Ma'am."The Spartan waved off."I apologise for my actions and words."He told the mother of Sokka and Katara as sincerely."I will be leaving soon...i must return to my people."

"You never told us anything about this Covenant or why they are attacking your people."Hakoda said to the Spartan-III commando who sighed quietly to himself.

"It would be better if you never knew."Logan-B312 told the leader of the tribe."Once I reveal the truth to you….nothing will be the same for you."He tried to warn them against learning about the state of the galaxy."You'll never sleep again."

"We barely do now with the fire nations knocking at our doors nearly ever year."Hakoda shot back at him.

"The Covenant make the fire nation look like insects."The Spartan replied back to him.

"Please, Spartan.."Kya begged him making the Spartan look at her bright blue eyes."We need to prepare for this "Covenant" if they ever arrive here and attack us. We just need the chance to prepare for them."Kya pleaded with the Ensign.

"Fine, follow me."The Spartan-III told them both as he began walking away from the village with both Hakoda and Kya sprinting to catch up with the giant twelve year old boy. They walked through the thick snow or at least the Spartan and Hakoda did as Kya jumped onto her husbands back as they trailed through the thick snow fields of the south pole.

After walking for around ten minute, the group finally reached an empty part of field that hadn't been tainted by the black ash of the fire nation warships."Is there a reason you brought us out here, Spartan?"Kya questioned him from her spot on her husbands back.

"To get to my ship."The Spartan-III told her as he continued walked through the thick snow.

"Umm, well the oceans that way."Kya informed the Ensign as she pointed in the direction of the ocean.

"It's not that kind of ship."

"What use is the ship if it "can't" go on water?"Hakoda questioned him sarcastically as they continued walking until the Spartan suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"We're here."Logan stated to them both as he stood just outside the location of his Winter-Class prowler that was currently using cammo to keep it hidden from prying eyes.

"Are you feeling all right?"Kya asked the Spartan-III as both she and Hakoda looked at the Spartan-III oddly before their eyes widen in disbelief as before their very eyes a huge metal bird shaped...thing appeared that looked to have glass at the front.

"W-What is this thing?"Kya muttered as she looked at the strange bird shaped machine that had appeared out of no where.

"This is the thing that destroyed the warships last night...isn't it?"Hakoda stated to the Spartan-III as he remembered the large metal machine that had appeared during the battle of the southern water tribe before it annihilated them like they were nothing as it fired out something from the front that ripped through the benders and ships like they were nothing.

"Yes."The Spartan confirmed to Hakoda."It's called a Winter-Class prowler...used for stealth mission."Logan-B312 told him as the lower ramp came down and landed on the soft snow before he walked inside."Come in."

Seeing no reason not to trust the boy, both Hakoda who lowered his wife to the ground, walked inside the Winter-Class Prowler as the Spartan had called it. Once inside they saw the twenty seats for the crew, strange weapons that were connected to the walls and a large metal door at the front of the prowler.

"Is there a reason why you brought us all the way to your ship? Couldn't you just of told us back at the village?"Kya asked the Spartan as she looked around the strange machine called a prowler. Her bright blue eyes were mesmerised with everything she was seeing.

"It's best your children never see this…."The Ensign told her stoically as he turned to look at the husband and wife."This is your last chance to turn away. You never have to find out what I know."The Spartan told the pair."Once I tell you...there no going back, it'll be burned into your mind and you'll never forget."

Hakoda and Kya turned their gaze to each other, both have a silent conversation with each other before they turned back to the Spartan-III."We're ready to know."Kya spoke for her husband and herself, with Hakoda nodding in agreement with his wife.

"Very well.."B312 relented with a small sigh, he knew it would be too much for the pair of them but they had asked for it."Sit down on one of the seats."He told the pair who did as instructed and sat in the seats together."Ciri."The Spartan called to nobody.

" _ **Yes, Spartan-B312**_?"The dumb A.I spoke up making the two water tribe members jump as they looked around for the source of the voice." _ **How may I be of assistance?**_ "

"Close the hatch."Logan ordered her as he walked towards the front of the prowler."Get comfortable, this experience my be odd to you."He told the Prowlers guests.

"What do you mean?" Hakoda questioned the giant boy.

"For you to understand what I have to tell you….you have to see what your planet looks like."The Lone wolf told him stoically as he walked into the cockpit of the prowler and climbed into the seat, did a few pre-checks to ensure that the Prowler was space ready before he started the Prowler up, making it come to life and making both Hakoda and Kya jump in the process.

"What's happening!?"Kya shouted out as she clung to her husbands arm tightly as a lifeline.

" _ **Do not be alarmed, ma'am.**_ "Ciri's voice echoed through the ships comms." _ **It is only the ships engines starting up, it is completely normal. I assure you.**_ "Ciri told the mother of Sokka and Katara which seemed to calm her nerves slightly.

"Who are you? Actually the better question would be where are you?"Hakoda asked as he looked around for the woman called Ciri as Spartan-B312 had called her earlier.

" _ **I am "dumb" A.I Ciri 45678934567, I work aside Spartan-B312 when his is on stealth mission and give him strategical information that can help him out on missions. I am also currently on the ship**_."Ciri told the pair who had bewildered looks on their faces at the term dumb A.I." _ **Of course that will mean nothing to you now but B312 will explain shorty.**_ "

The Spartan-III commando then took off from the ground and shot up to the sky at speeds that Hakoda and Kya had never and should have been impossible to travel at as they both clung to their chair, hanging for dear life as their cheeks shook making them fearful that their faces were going to rip off.

Finally after around five minutes of flying up. B312 began to slow down as the prowler as they exited the planet and entered the bending nations orbit. Once he came to a halt and the prowler continued to float above the planet. The Spartan-III set the prowler to auto-pilot, climbed out of his seat and walked back to where he had left both Hakoda and Kya.

Once he went to the back of the Prowler, he saw the two trying to catch their breaths and trying not to bring their lunch back up after the ordeal they just went through."Apologise."The Spartan apologised to the pair of them getting to glares in return."No amount of warning prepares you for your first trip up...it's better this way."

"A..little war...warning would have been nice."Kya panted slightly at the giant boy."So where did you bring us?"She asked the Spartan while still glaring at him.

"See for yourselves."Logan told them as he waved his hand for them to follow after him. Getting up slowly both Hakoda and Kya followed after the Spartan into the cockpit and looked out the glass window. Once the pair did they gasped as they saw their world for the first time in a new light.

"Y-You mean that..."

"Yes. That's your planet."B312 interrupted Kya as the pair were left speechless at the majesty and beauty of their planet.

"I fell so tiny now."Kya muttered to herself as she continued looking down at her planet...she and Hakoda were no doubt the first natives to the planet to ever see their planet from this view.

"So why are you showing us this? I doubt it's because you're feeling charitable?"Hakoda asked the Spartan-III as he didn't feel comfortable being trapped in a strange ship and so high up in the sky.

"You know what a planet looks like now..."The Ensign commented to him."Now it's time to see what a glassed planet looks like."

* * *

"I'm surprised that he's really showing them about the war."An aged voice commented as he stood behind a tall woman who was sitting in a meditation pose with white face paint and had her eyes closed.

"He always was blunt...seems he hasn't changed."The female said plainly as she continued taking controlled breaths.

"Are you not going to reach out to him? It's only a matter of time until he leaves."The man asked the woman.

"He doesn't need me or anybody to hold his hand. He fine, now just leave it."The woman told her friend.

"He's not the same man or men as before. He is a broken child that ONI turned into a killing machine."

"Enough! This Spartan-B312 does not need our help, he is not native to our world any more, he has no memoires of us, he's a shell of him. He's just going to return to the damn war and get himself killed. He only cares about killing the Covenant now...not the Fire nation."

"He may surprise you again,….he did before, did he not?" The man asked her rhetorically with the woman refusing to answer him."He'll live through this war….and he'll return to his true home. If you don't reach out to him then I will soon."

 **And cut! Well here the next chapter of The Lone Wolf of the Nations. I hope you all enjoyed it. Now I had B312 speak a lot compared to his cannon self due to him still being a child and thus he's still dealing with it. Once Reach happens however Six will be his quiet self that we all know and love.**

 **The qustion remains however just who was talking at the end and how do they know B312? You have to find out as Wai Shi Tong will probably have a few words about the Spartan-III when he meets him.**

 **Anyway please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lone Wolf of the Nations**

 **I do not own Halo or Avatar: The Last Air Bender in any way shape or for, they belong to their respectable owners. the only thing I own is the Noble Six in the story.**

 **Hello everybody, here the next chapter of the story, I hope you all enjoy it. Now I guess I should make it clear...Six is NOT Aang. He's also NOT a bender, he was originally going to be but I decided to have him rely on his skills.** **Now Six will kill, he a Spartan so him not ending threats to humanity would take away as to what he is. Six and Aang may have a few confrontations about Six's killing and Aangs pacifist ways, hence why Six won't be travelling with them, he'll be doing his own thing.**

 **Now I should answer the reviews…**

 **Guest: As I'm guessing you're the same reviewer that left a review on my star wars fic. If you think Star wars is "retarded" as you put it then why were you reading it in the first place? I respect your opinion on not liking Star Wars as there are certain stories I don't like but if you don't like something then why read it in the first place? I wont just update my Halo stories, I have other Dbz stories that need to be updated too.**

 **Guest: As I've said Six is not Aang or a bender in the story. I'll try not to fuck it up and do my best. Six is a character that I enjoy writing about as you can really do anything with him and make him younger compared to writing about the Chief. As for the pairing, I've created a pole you can vote on.**

 **Also there's a Poll for the Pairing in the story, vote now!**

* * *

 _ **Planet Earth, March, 3rd , 2553, 98 AG**_

"For us...the storm has passed. The war is finally over, but never let us forget the heroics of every man and woman that died so that "we" may continue living. It was "their" courage and determination that allowed us to finally end our long twenty seven years of fighting. As we start to rebuild...this hillside will remain barren...a memorial to heroes. Their courage has inspired all of us and they will "never" be forgotten."The voice of Fleet Admiral Terrance Hood declared as he stop in front of a memorial that had various pictures of men and woman of the UNSC and the tag B312 was engraved on the side of the metal that had various pictures of the men and woman that had sacrificed their lives in the Human-Covenant war.

Standing amidst the crowd were a group of Spartans. First was Master Chief petty officer, John-117 who was wearing olive green mark VI Mjolnir power armour and stood 7'2 and the leader of Blue team, a group of Spartan-II's and III's at time. Next to him was petty officer second class Kelly-087, a Spartan-II commando who was wearing a blue Mjolnir mark VI with an EVA helmet and stood 6'11. on her back was her lucky shotgun that she always had on her.

Next was Lieutenant, Frederic-104, a Spartan-II commando and the best CQC specialist among the II's and quite possibly humanity. He was wearing aqua blue Centurion armour and stood 7'2, strapped to his back was a Dmr rifle and his combat knife was on his chest. And last was Petty officer second class Linda-058, she was wearing a grey set of Argus armour and stood 7'0. snapped to her back was her heavily customized sniper rifle that she had for nearly all of her Spartan career.

They all watched as the admiral put his cap on his head again before saluting with the soldiers who fired their rifles in the air and the Arbiter walk towards the Admiral to talk about something...most probably the future alliance between humanity and the Elites now that the covenant had disbanded after the death of the prophet of Regret.

"Hard to believe that he's gone."Kelly muttered as the marines stopped their firing."He should be here with us….Blue Six has a nice ring to it in my opinion."The Rabbit of Blue team mused mostly to herself.

"Wouldn't we need a fifth member first?"Linda asked one of her closet friends and fellow Spartan-II. Sure they sometimes had other Spartans apart of Blue team but mostly it was just the four of them. The only two from the original roster of Blue Team were John and Kelly as Samuel-034 had died twenty seven years ago, thus marking him the first Spartan to die against the Covenant.

"Six would of probably been asked to reform Noble Team."Fred spoke up for the first time."Noble Team was one of the only cross generation teams, maybe he would recruit a few from Gamma Company or even Lucy-B091 and Tom-B292 to join him."The only Lieutenant suggested to his team.

"He's "not" dead."The Master Chief stated, slightly annoyed at how everybody was talking about Six as if he was dead and buried. He had worked with Six or Logan-B312 as he knew him as since the fall of Reach, where the Spartan-III managed to get of the planet and met up with the Pillar of Autumn. Since then the only two hyper lethals had teamed up and fought the covenant and the flood.

He had learned all about the III's and what their program was. It had angered and sicken him that the children that the Spartans had saved over the years had been turned into expendable suicide soldiers by ONI, nearly six hundred Spartan-III's had been killed and not a single Spartan-II knew about them….expect for Jorge-052 and Kurt-051 They were Spartans and they should have been with them fighting the covenant, not used as pawns on the battlefield.

John once seeing Six without his helmet was surprised to see he was only eighteen years old, meaning that he had to have started his career at a very young age, even younger the II's if he had been in active service for eight years. Since then, John had almost taken a sort of brotherly role to the Spartan-III who had spent most of his career alone, aside from when he joined the head-hunters with Jun-A266 a few years ago and had been used as Ackerson's tool for most of his career.

"Until we find the dawn, then there's a possibility that he's alive."The Spartan-II commando told his team."He's Spartans...it'll take more then that to kill him."The Master Chief told them as he saw the Arbiter walking towards the other elites and prepared to leave but did sent a small nod to the Chief getting on back from him before he walked over to the phantom.

" _ **Do you really think we'll see him again Chief?**_ "The voice of his A.I partner Cortana asked him quietly through a private channel so that nobody could hear her."We have no idea what happened to the Dawn after the Halo fired."

"We will."John told her plainly, completely having faith that his partner was still alive."We'll begin looking for him once High Command allows us too."

" _ **And if they don't?**_ "Cortana questioned him. Only for the Chief not to answer her as he watched the Elites take of in a phantom and towards the CSO battle cruiser that was orbiting earth, which was still odd for the Spartan-II to see due to fighting the Covenant and Sangheili for most of his life...but everything was different now, he wondered what role Spartans would even have in the future now that there was no war for them,,,,he guessed they would return to their original purpose. Hunting down the Insurrectionist that were still at large.

* * *

" _ **Logan, can you hear me?**_ "The voice of "Smart" A.I Auntie Dot asked her partner as he was currently floating in the Forward Until Dawn's Hanger bay. Dot had been upgraded by Doctor Halsey to help Noble Six out in combat due to him being the second Hyper-lethal and needed all the help he could get.

"What happened?"Spartan-B312 or better known as Noble Six asked her as he righted himself. He saw that the dawn had been ripped in half and only a few crates and vehicles were floating in the hanger bay with broken pipes across the walls and faulty wiring that was visible.

"I'm honestly not sure, Six."Dot admitted to her partner. " _ **When**_ _ **the Halo array fired, it shook itself to**_ _ **pieces and heavily damaged the Ark. The portal couldn't sustain itself. We managed to get through before it collapsed...however Blue Team did not.**_

" _ **I see."**_ The Lone Wolf of Noble Team muttered quietly to himself. He hoped that John and Cortana had gotten to safety with the others that included Blue Team, Johnson, Miranda Keyes and the Arbiter. Blue Team, the Chief and Johnson deserved to be able to put down their guns after fighting for so long, they had all done their part for Humanity.

" _ **There is a fully operational cryo bay in the ship. It'll be your best chance of survival until we are found by the UNSC**_."Dot told the Spartan-III commando who floated through the ship until he reached the cryo bay where Six saw a room of cryo pods..around thirty that had a few soldiers inside and a panel in the middle of the room.

The Lt Commander reached into the back of his helmet where Dot's chip was stored and inserted her into the panel with her avatar appearing." _ **The war is finished, the prophets, the covenant and the flood...it's finally time for you to put your guns down and rest.**_ "

"I guess you're right."Six replied to her as he floated over to the pod that Dot had opened up for him.

" _ **I'll drop the beacon on the Dawn...it'll be a while until we found however.**_ _ **As I have no idea where we currently are right now.**_ "Dot informed her Spartan as Six placed his Battle Rifle in his pod.

"Will you be okay?...on your own."Six asked a little awkwardly getting a smile from his A.I partner.

" _ **So you do care?**_ "Dot asked as she rested her hands on her hips getting a micro smile from the Lt Commander, nit that she could see of course.

"Jorge always saw Noble as his family."Six told his A.I partner getting a small sad smile from the A.I at the mention of the giant of Noble Team who had sacrificed himself to save Logan, Six had seen a lot of people die in his career, killed a lot more but he had never had anybody die for him, it was a vulgar feeling.

" _ **It wasn't your fault, Logan**_."Dot tried to reassure him as the Spartan as he climbed into the cryo pod and watched as it began to close.

"Wake me...when you need me."Six told her as the pod door closed with a hiss with the Spartan-III entering cryo for the foreseeable future, leaving Dot alone to look over all the humans that were in cryo in cryo bay one. Doing another scan of the ship she saw that cryo bay B and C also had active pods that housed other UNSC soldiers.

" _ **Time to play the waiting game**_."Dot muttered to herself as she began the long wait to hopefully be found by an UNSC patrol that found their ship. She only had another seven years until she entered rampancy. If they hadn't been found in seven years then she would deactivate herself to prevent herself from ever harming what remained of her team. As the Spartan was beginning to enter Cryo again, his mind drifted off to the day that he had last seen the Bending Nation and Hakoda, Kya, Sokka, Katara and Kana.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

Spartan-B312 after bringing the Prowler down to the southern water tribe that left the children speechless and awed at the strange machine was preparing to leave when he heard people approaching him.

Once he did he saw nearly the entire village coming up to him...and Kya who still had tear marks down her face at discovering the true fate of the universe and the entire Covenant war that had been waging for just over twenty years that made their war look petty in comparison.

"So...your leaving now then?"Kya asked as she tried to put a brave face on for her children and family….B312 and Hakoda knew better however.

"Yes, ma'am."The Spartan-III replied with a small nod as he looked down at Kya."It's time."

"Y-You could stay here with us. You don't need to d…."

"I can't do that, Ma'am."The Ensign interrupted Kya, already knowing what she was going to say."I've made peace with my fate...it's my purpose."He told her plainly, he was prepared to die for humanity...just as every other Spartan was.

"But..."

"I made my choice a long time ago."He told the mother of Katara and Sokka plainly."If I'm luckily then It'll be soon."He said to her making Kya's eyes watery that he wanted to die for humanity. It had broken her heart to see the state of the galaxy and what had happened to the other Spartan-III a year ago. She hated the Covenant and she was utterly terrified of them, if they ever found their planet then there was nothing that they would be able to do. She doubted that the legendary Avatar who could bend all the elements would be a match for them….she truly wished that she had never learned about them. She was scared for her children mostly however.

"Are you coming back to see us?"Katara asked as she stepped forward with Sokka standing beside her.

"I'm afraid not."He told the pair of children blankly.

"Why not? Your our friend, you saved us all. Why won't you come back and see us?"Sokka asked the Spartan-III who could only sigh quietly to himself. This was why he didn't want people to get attached to him, he was destined to die against the Covenant. He had made peace with that, in truth he really wanted to die and just see his parents again...even if it was only for a second. It would've been enough for him.

"I have to go help "my" people."He told the young warrior of the water tribe as gently as he could. It wasn't something that was taught to him, so he was struggling slightly to be compassionate to the nine year old boy.

"But once you help them then you can come back, we'll have a big reunion bash for you and you'll be inducted into the tribe and show the Fire Nation that no amount of bending can ever match trained warriors such as ourselves."

"I'm afraid that's not possible."The Spartan told him.

"But you have to come back! If you're not here and the Fire Nation comes back then they might take my mum away from me and Katara, you have to make sure they don't. No fire bender can beat you…."

"Sokka."B312 said to the boy who snapped his head up once he heard him say his name. The Spartan climbed down to one knee so he was closer to the ground."This is not what you want to hear..."He began knowing that it was going to hurt the nine year old boy but it needed to be said."But there will come a time in your life when you lose people you care about, it's unavoidable, you need to ensure that you keep them safe."

"How?"Sokka asked quietly as he looked into the golden visor of Spartan-B312. He didn't want to lose anybody.

"Trust your gut."

"Trust my gut?"He repeated as he scratched the back of his head."Like when it rumbles to let me know that I'm hungry?"Sokka asked him that made a few chuckle in the crowd.

"No. It's the feeling you get when you know some things wrong."The Spartan clarified for him.

"I don't understand."Sokka admitted to him.

"You will."B312 said plainly to him."Make sure you continue training to protect your family and tribe. It's your job as the Warrior of this tribe."He told the nine year old boy before he reached up to his chest before he pulled off his knife and sheath and handed it to Sokka who felt giddy at the strange design of the knife.

"This is not a toy for you to show of to your friends, this is a weapon to keep you and the others safe. Train with it everyday, get used to the weight and ensure you are ready to protect your family because if you ever lose them...it hurts."The Spartan-III told the boy who nodded with resolve before he ran to his parents, leaving Katara and B312 alone.

"So this is goodbye?….forever?"Katara asked as her eyes began to get watery that made the Spartan sigh again.

"Yes, Katara. I have to…..besides soon you'll forget all about me."The Ensign told her gently."It's better this way, kid."

"B-But if the Fire Nation come looking for a water bender then you won't be here to protect us from them."Katara mumbled to him with a small sob."How are we meant to forget you? Without you, we've of lost our mother. I don't want you to go."

"It's better for everybody, kid."Logan told her as the eight year old sniffed slightly and looked to the ground."In a few years I'll just be a distant memory to you."He told her, this was why he hated people getting attached to him...besides he had only known them all for around a day. It was hardly time for him to get attached to any of them, though he wasn't surprised as both Sokka and Katara didn't want him to leave, children often did get attached to new people."I have to return to my people."

Katara reached around her neck and pulled off the small ribbon that had a small blue jewel on it that looked to have engraved waves on it. The Spartan watched as Katara grabbed his hand and pulled it forward before placing the neckless in his hands."This belonged to Gran Gran befroe she gave it to me, it's very special to me."

"Then why ar..."

"Because you have to bring it back to me okay!"She said with a very serious look...or as serious as an eight year old could look."When you've helped your friends out you come straight back here and give it to me...okay?"

"Kata..."

"Okay!?"The eight year old girl said with more force as she stared intensely at the Spartan-III with her bright blue eyes staring at the golden visor. Logan looked back at Karara before he looked down at the necklace in his hands, then gripped it in his hands making Katara gained a big smile.

"Okay, I'll bring it back to you."B312 told her quietly.

"You promise?"

"I...promise."

"You gotta pinkie swear then."Katara told the Spartan-III who tilted his head slightly.

"Pinkie swear?"Logan asked her as Katara raised her little finger that made Kya and Hakoda smile at their little girl.

"Like this."Katara told him as she showed the Spartan-III how to do a pinkie swear as she wrapped her little finger around B312's armoured one."Now you have to come back, if you don't then bad things will happen to you if you break a pinkie swear. It's a scared oath, you can't break it. So you better bring my Gran Grans necklace back to me, okay!"

"I will, Katana...I promise."

 _ **(Flashback end)**_

* * *

UNSC Infinity, 2555

" _ **Captain Del Rio!**_ "The smart A.I Aine spoke up as she appeared on the holographic table, making the captain of the highly classified UNSC Infinity turn to look at the A.I of his ship after he was taken by his thoughts.

"What is it, Aine?"Captain Del Rio asked her as he looked at the A.I

" _ **I picked up a transmission a few light years from our location**_."She informed him, making the captain raise an eyebrow slightly at her, waiting for her to continue." _ **It was sent by Smart A.I Auntie Dot from the Forward Until Dawn, it seems that Spartan-B312 and around ninety UNSC personnel are on board the ship sir.**_ "

"Spartan-B312? As in the Lone Wolf and partner of the Master Chief?"Lieutenant Sarah Palmer, one of the first Spartan-IV commando's asked her from where she was standing next to Commander Tomas Laskey.

" _ **Yes, Ma'm, he's been M.I.A for around two years since the end of the Covenant war.**_ " Aine clarified for the former ODST turned Spartan."He's also the second Hyper-lethal is you'd like to know."

"Enough chatter."Del Rio barked at them all."Plot a course to the Dawn, Aine. Time get recover the Spartan and the other soldiers on the Dawn."The Captain of the vessel order the A.I before looking at Palmer."Palmer, ready a fire team, your mission is recover Spartan-B312 and Auntie Dot."

"Just one sir?"Sarah asked her commanding officer as she stood up straighter due to being in the presence of a commanding officer.

"Take one with you and assign another two to search for the UNSC personnel. Now move, on the double Spartan!"Del Rio barked at her, getting a crisp salute from Palmer before she quickly exited the room to prepare three fire teams for their next mission."Aine, get me, Admiril Serin Osman, immediately."

After waiting for around five minutes, the former Spartan-II and now the Commander in Chief of ONI appeared on the holographic table and looked slightly annoyed at being contacted due to the time differences between Earth and where the Infinity was stationed."Captain Del Rio. I hope you have a reason for calling me at 3 AM?"She asked him tersely.

"Sorry for disturbing you, Ma'am."Del Rio quickly apologised to the head of ONI, not wanting to piss her off, knowing all too well what happened to those that pissed of ONI agents in the past."I believed you should be informed that we have discovered the location of the Forward Until Dawn and Spartan-B312, we are heading towards his location as we speak."

"I see..."Osman mused to herself as a small growing smile appeared in her face that made Del Rio shudder at what she could be planning." Once you have collected B312 then I'd like you to return to Earth and bring him to High Command where we'll take him of your hands."

"Understood, Ma'am."Rio replied to her before she ended the transmission. Del Rio could only pity the Spartan, he honestly wasn't sure if it would have been a mercy to leave him on the Dawn, rather then hand him over to ONI…..he had his orders however.

* * *

 **And cut! Well here's the next chapter of The Lone Wolf of the Nations, I hoped you enjoyed it. Next Chapter will have Six return to the Elemental Nations and take the fight to the Fire Nation. Now these are the ages for the Characters….**

 **Six- Biologically 18-19**

 **Sokka-17**

 **Katara-16**

 **Aang-14**

 **Toph-16**

 **Suki-17**

 **Azula-16**

 **Mai-17**

 **Zuko-18**

 **Ty Lee-16**

 **Anyway Please Review and remember to vote on the pole.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Lone Wolf of the Nations**

 **I do not own Halo or the Avatar the last Airbender in anyway shape or form, they belong to their respectable owners. The only thing I own is the Noble Six in the story.**

 **Hello everybody, I'd like to thank everybody for reading, following, liking and Reviewing the story so far and hope you'll all like this chapter :)**

* * *

 **Winter, 99 AG**

Soaring through the air on the sky bison known as Appa were three people who were currently relaxing as they made their way away from the Fire Nations, Prince Zuko in particular due to the banished prince needing to capture the Avatar to regain his honour and be allowed back home.

First was a fourteen year old boy who had a cleanly shaved head with a large blue arrow tattoo that stopped in the middle of his eye brows, large grey eyes that held a hidden prankster behind then, tanned skin, a round face, clearly not lost his baby fat yet and stood normal height for his age. He was wearing yellow robes that had a heigh collar, an orange poncho over his shoulders, an orange sash around his waist, orange greeves, brown shoes and resting in his lap was a long staff/walking stick.

This young boy was Aang, unknown to the world as the Avatar, the only being that could bend all four elements and the one to was meant to bring balance to the rest of the world. He had recently been unearthed after he was found in an iceberg after being in stasis for around a hundred years.

Next was a sixteen year old girl. She had dark brown hair that was tied into a braid that rested across her back and had two loopes, bright blue eyes that showed nothing but kindness, light brown skin, a heart shape face, a small button nose, full pink lips and stood 5'2. She was wearing a blue furred coat with a white furred collar, black woolly gloves, blue furred trousers and black boots.

This was Katara, the only daughter of Hokoda and Kya. It had been eight years since she had last seen the Spartan known as B312. She couldn't remember much about his face, only his strange black armour, his height and his….grey eyes. Something that he and Aang shared, B312 were more intense though, more cold and angry compared to Aangs joyful, innocent grey eyes.

She guessed that the promise that they had made together was stupid, just a stupid promise he told a naive little girl. He knew that he wouldn't be coming back, she was also slightly annoyed that she wouldn't be getting her necklace back off him.

The last member and oldest of the group was seventeen years old. He had dark brown hair that was tied into a wolf tail with the side of his head being shaved, he had bright blue eyes like his little sister, light brown skin with an angular jawline that was devoid if baby fat and stood 5'7. He was wearing a blue furred coat with a white furred collar and shoulder pads, on his back was a blue boomerang, he had black furred trousers on and black boots. This was Sokka, the only son of Hakoda and Kya and older brother to Katara...the joker of the family.

"Hey, Sokka?"Aang suddenly spoke up after the group had been quiet for around an hour. Sokka's blue eyes drifted over to Appa's head where the last airbender was currently sitting.

"Yeah?"

"I've been meaning to ask….why are you always playing with that knife?"Aang question him, with the warrior of the Southern Water Tribe looking down to his hand to see the combat knife in his hands that he was tossing up and down.

"Huh, guess it's a bit of a habit I picked up."Sokka muttered as he grabbed the black handle of the knife that had been in his possession for the eight years ever since B312 had given him the knife that hadn't left his possession once, his father taught him how to sharpen and maintain his blade."It belong to a friend."Sokka told the bald boy as he put the knife back into the sheath that was strapped to his hip.

"Some friend."Katara scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked over at the light blue water of the ocean. It was probably going to be the last time that she would see it for a while, he doubted that the Earth Kingdom or the Fire Nation had the vast beautiful oceans that her home had. She was going to miss it but she had a chance to end the hundred years war now that the Avatar had returned to them.

"Has it never occurred to you that he died?"Sokka shot back at his sister as his equally blue eyes narrowed at his younger sister who snapped her head towards her brother with narrowed eyes, Aang meanwhile felt awkward and confused at who they were talking about.

"Don't be stupid, Sokka."Katara sniffed at her brothers claims."He just chose never to return to us….and knowing him he's probably pawned Gran Grans necklace for some quick money."She said a little bitterly as a scowl crossed her face.

"Don't you remember how mum begged him to stay with us and how he refused?"Sokka asked her sarcastically to Katara."How he said that made peace with his fate? How it was his purpose. It took me years to think on what he meant, It's obvious at whoever his people were fighting then he was going to die against them. How he said if he's lucky then it'll be soon?...it's obvious that he knew he was going to die."Sokka told his sister, slightly pissed at how she was speaking about the person who had saved their mother eight years ago.

"Umm….who are you talking about?"Aang asked the two siblings as he scratched the back of his bald head.

"Somebody that saved our mother eight years ago."Sokka informed the fourteen year old avatar before he gave Katara a pointed look."Some people seem to forget that though...right Katara?"

"Shut up Sokka."Katara mumbled as an embarrassed flush appeared on her cheeks as she looked away. Not seeing the dreamy look that appeared on Aang's face once he saw the tint of pink that spread across the (in his opinion) angels face."He's fine...if the Fire nation couldn't kill him then nothing could."The waterbender muttered quietly."Call it a gut feeling."

* * *

 **2555, Earth orbit, Cairo Station**

Sitting in her office was Admiral Serin Osman, the head of ONI (Office of Navel Intelligence) she had dark black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, brown eyes, tan skin with a stern face and stood 6'3. She was wearing a standard grey uniform with her rank shown on her left breast, as well as her name. Serin Osman, the Former Spartan-II who had trained under Senior chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez with the other Spartan-II's on Reach, who despite no longer being a Spartan considered them her brothers and sisters.

In her hands was a data pad that she had planed to assign a Spartan-IV fire team, luckily for her and ONI they had recently recovered one of their best Assassins...or at least Ackerson's "personal" Spartan as he liked to call him. Her grandmother figure and the woman who had groomed her for years to be her protégé, Margaret Parangosky had known all about the Spartan-III commando and was the one who gave him his Hyper Lethal raring due to his skills.

"Come in."Serin announced as she heard a knock on the door before she stood up as the Spartan in question walked into the room. The Admiral often never stood from her seat for anybody but she respected the Spartan-III for his actions defending humanity plus her fatal flaw was that she had a soft spot for Spartans or Spartan-II's and III's in particular, as while the new generation may have been called Spartans, they never experienced the bonds and the intense training that the previous generations did.

Walking into the room was the newly promoted Commander Mendez or Spartan-B312 who was wearing black HUNTER-Class Mjolnir armour that had a thin glowing red visor that gave it the image of a demon, a combat knife on his chest, a pistol on his hip, a battle rifle on the magnetic plate on his back and stood 7'0.

"Admiral Osman."Six gave a crisp salute to his superior as he walked in front of her desk, while doing a quick scan of the room. It was pretty Spartan (no pun intended) a holographic screen, a few filing cabinets, a desk and chair….and that was about it.

"At ease, Commander."Osman waved off as she walked around her desk with the data pad in her hands."How have you been adjusting after your return to active service?"The admiral asked him, taking the Spartan-III by surprise slightly. Ackerson simply gave him his missions and that was it. The two had never been friends after all, Ackerson was the one that prevented the Spartan-III from being with his brothers and sisters during OPERATION: TORPEDO which had killed the majority of Beta-Company in 2545.

"Fine, ma'am."Noble Six replied stoically to the higher ranked officer as he stood still, unmoving like he had been trained to by Senior Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez and Lieutenant Commander Kurt Ambrose on Onyx or Trevelyan as it had been renamed after his brother figure's honour...he wished he had of been there to save him.

"I understand that you and the late Colonel James Ackerson didn't have the best relationship but I'd like to point out that ONI isn't as evil as most would have you believe….of course with how the Spartan-II's and III's were created..."

"It was necessary, ma'am."The Commander told her plainly making Osman's brown eyes look up to meet his visor."Sacrifices needed to be made."Six told her, it might of sounded cold or even cruel but after fighting the Covenant and the Insurrectionists for eight years and losing his family, friends and planet...well it had turned him into a cold bitter shell of the person he was before. If by killing thousands saved millions then that is what he would do.

"I guess you're right, Commander..."Osman agreed with the Spartan-III before she shook her head and turned serious once again."At any rate I didn't ask you here to talk about ONI, I have a new mission for you if you're ready to return to the field?"The Admiral asked the Spartan-III commando.

"Yes ma'am."Six said instantly, wanting to get back out in the field ASAP. He still had no idea where the Chief, Cortana or Blue Team even were but he knew they were okay...wherever they currently were. Most probably dealing with the Insurrectionist or Covenant remnants.

"Very good..."Osman said as she handed the Spartan-III the data pad who took it from her."Eight years you made contact with a human colony that had evolved completely differently from our civilization. Since then we have been monitoring the planet and the inhabitants, closely. We haven't interfered due to never experiencing this before, however even after our eight years of constant surveillance the war still continues to wage on and it's not getting any better, the Fire Nations attacks are getting worse, entire villages are being burnt to the ground, civilians are being forced to work in the camps against their will….

"However the Earth Kingdom are their main opposition."Osman told the Commander who looked confused as to why she was telling him this, sure he had promised to return to the planet eventually to return the necklace to Katara but he always had something else to do."What had drew our attention however is a cell of Insurrectionist had emigrated to the planet after learning of it's existence and have joined the Dai Li."

"This is where I come it?"Logan asked her, while narrowing his brows slightly at hearing that the Insurrectionist had arrived in the Bending nations, with them there then no doubt the war on the planet would get even worse, he wouldn't be surprised if they were fuelling the war, giving the both the Fire nation and Earth Kingdom supplies to keep the war going...still why did they go there? The planet was rather primitive compared to the UNSC colony's, he doubted that they could learn how to bend due to it only being done by the natives of the planet….just what was their true purpose for being there?

"Correct, Commander."Osman informed the Spartan-III as she placed bot her hands behind her back and stood straighter."Your new assignment if you accept is for you, a Frigate and your own personal Fire team of Spartans to head back to the Bending nations, neutralize the Insurrectionist and end the war but most importantly assassinate Fire Lord Ozai, as long as he continues to breath, Fire nation fanatics will continue to wage war in his name, killing innocent civilians. The world cannot wait for this "Avatar" of theirs to return."

"I'll accept under one condition."Six stated with the Admiral raising an eyebrow at the Spartan-III.

"And that is?"

"I don't want any Spartan-IV's with me."Six told her stoically, he had nothing against the IV's, he just wanted his brothers and sisters with him, those that knew war just like he did, those that had been trained by Mendez and Kurt."If I'm going to fight against an entire nation then I'm going to need an army or a really good team. For that I want Jun-A266, Tom-B292 and Lucy-B091."

"Lieutenant Jun and Petty Officer second Class Tom and Lucy haven't fought for two years."Serin told the Commander.

"Their Spartans, Ma'am. Once their back in the game then it'll all come back to them."Six shot back evenly. He knew that they were and always would be Spartans just like he was. He wanted his fellow III's with him, not forgotten in the background due to the new Spartan-IV program.

"Very well, I'll make the call, Commander."Osman stated to the Lone Wolf of the UNSC."Is there a name you'd like for your team?"She asked him. Six knew that there was only one name to use.

"Noble, Ma'am."

* * *

"Any idea why were here?"A female voice asked as she and two other Spartan-III's waited inside a room after they had all been brought across the galaxy to Earth by ONI. First she thought that it might have been to give another report about their battle at Onyx but after seeing one of the last remaining Alpha Company Spartans in the room two then she knew it wasn't so.

Lucy-B091 had raven black hair that was styled in a bob cut with a few bangs across her forehead, dark brown eyes, a light skin complexion that had a few scars across it, full pink lips and stood 4'9. She was wearing a standard grey UNSC uniform that had her rank stitched onto her left breast. This was Spartan-B091, better known as Lucy-B091.

"I honestly have no idea, Lucy…., we'll just have to wait until whoever summoned us here arrives."Spartan-B292 said to his best friend. Tom-B292 had short black hair that was cut into a buzz cut, icy blue eyes, a light complexion with an angular jawline that was devoid of any baby fat and stood 6'6. He was wearing a grey long sleeve uniform that showed of his augmented body and had his rank stitched on his uniform.

"Well no point moaning about it now, we're here now so might of well get comfortable."A bored and laid back voice announced. Lieutenant Jun had a cleanly shaven head, bright blue eyes with three arrow's tattooed on the side of his face, tanned skin with a slightly narrow face and stood 6'7. He was wearing a black suit, a white shirt and a black tie.

Jun or the former Noble Three for the last two years had been busy recruiting for the Spartan-IV program such as recruiting Sarah Palmer and Edward Buck who had both agreed to join the Spartan-IV's. It had been nearly three years since he had been an active Spartan and since the loss of his team.

He had heard the Logan-B312 or Six had survived the war, something he was glad to hear, though he was still M.I.A on the Forward Unto Dawn...still he doubted that he was dead, if he survived Reach, the Halo's and the Flood then he would survive until he and Dot were located. Jun's eyes turned to the door when he heard it open before he and the others watched as a Spartan who was wearing black HUNTER-Class Mjolnir walked in holding three Data pads in his arms.

"I assume that you're the one that asked us here?"Lucy asked rather impatiently getting a small smile from the armoured Spartan. He was glad to hear her speaking once again after she suffered from post-traumatic vocal disarticulation. Apparently all she needed to recover from it was to punch Doctor Halsey in the jaw...who knew?

B312 placed the Data pads on the table before he reached up to his helmet, gave it a twist, allowing the air to hiss out before he removed it with the other three in the room looking as the Spartan was none other then Logan-B312.

"L-Logan?"Lucy asked her fellow Beta-Company Spartan in a slight shaky voice, thinking that she'd never see him again after she had lost contact with him in 2549 due to his missions he did for Ackerson.

"It's me, Lucy."The Commander reassured her, Glad to see you're talking again."he said to her with a small smile. That was all it took for Lucy to sprint across the room and engulf her brother in a tight hug, pulling the much taller 7'0 Spartan down into a hug. The Commander simply patted her head, unused to physical contact from any body.

Pulling back, Lucy's brown eyes glared into his grey one."Where the hell have you been?"She quickly demanded making the Wolf rub the back of his neck awkwardly...an angry Lucy could be a scary Lucy.

"I was on the Dawn for to years before I was located...but now not the time for a history lesson."The Wolf told the micro Spartan as she was dubbed by the other Beta-Company Spartans, which was an apt nickname for her."I brought you all here for a reason."

"And that is?"Tom questioned as he and Jun approached both Logan and Lucy. Both Tom and Jun shook their brothers hand, immensely glad that he was still alive and back with them.

"Read the pads."Six ordered them all as he handed each and every one of them a data pad to read. After a few minutes of getting a decent overview of a world that was unaware of life outside their planet, no idea about the UNSC, the previous Human-Covenant war, a war that had been waging for a hundred years due to the Fire nations thirst for power and the Benders on the planet.

"What this got to do with us?"Jun asked his fellow Noble Team member."I'm no longer a Spartan, I gave that up after the war. There no further use for me..not any more."Jun told him blankly.

"What would Noble think if they could hear you right now?"Six asked him, with Jun narrowing his eyes, which was rather uncharacteristic of him.

"Don't bring Noble into this, Logan."Jun warned him with a little bite."Their dead.

"Why not? You might of well pissed on their graves by giving up. If Jorge, Kat, Carter and Emile were hear they'd probably knock you around the back of your head. Emile would probably shoot you for good measure."Six shot back at him,"You were the best sniper of Noble Team, possibly even among the III's….but what have you done, you've given up, retired and put on a different kind of suit."

"Humanity doesn't need us any-more! ONI wants to hide the fact that the II's or the III's are child soldiers, that's the reason why the IV's even exists. This way I can still help humanity...from the sidelines. "Jun told the Lone Wolf.

"Then you can help me, that's why you're all in this room right now. I'm reforming Noble Team and your the three I want with me…."Logan told Jun, Tom and Lucy."So how about it? Just one last run together...just like old times?"He asked, mostly directed at Jun who looked conflicted."Do you want to be remembered as Jun the recruiter? Or Jun, the sniper of Noble Team?"

"I accept."Lucy stated making the other two look at her, with her shrugging her shoulders."I'm sick of sitting behind a desk like I've been doing for two years, I want to get back out in the field."Lucy said with a small hidden smile.

"Well I go where Lucy goes...she wouldn't get far without me around."Tom agreed with Lucy getting an elbow from the micro Spartan. The three then look at Jun who mentally sighed before he nodded.

"Okay...wouldn't be right to have Noble without me around then."Jun muttered getting a small smirk from Logan."I guess we have a new war to stop and a Fire Lord to kill then."

"Indeed we do….but first you three need to receive new Mjolnir armour."Six told his new team with a small smile as he grabbed his helmet and snapped it onto his head and with a twist it connected to the rest of the suit."I guess I should say...welcome to Noble Team."

* * *

 **And cut! Well here the next chapter of The Lone Wolf of the Nations, I hoped you all enjoyed and like that a new Noble Team has been created and will be taking the fight to the fire nation and any body else that gets in their way cough* Aang* cough.**

 **Anywho the team roster will be….**

 **Noble One-B312**

 **Noble Two-Lucy-B091**

 **Noble Three-Jun-A266 (Just to keep his old call sign the same)**

 **Noble Four-Tom-B292**

 **It also seems that Katara is a little bitter about Six due to him not keeping his promise to her, maybe he'll tell her why he didn't return in a future chapter and she'll forgive him if not….well tough break for her.**

 **Also for those that don't know, the poll is accessed on my profile page.**

 **Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Lone Wolf of the Nations**

 **I do not own Halo or The Avatar the Last Airbender in anyway shape or for, they belong to their respectable owners. The only thing I own is the Noble Six in the story.**

* * *

Spartan-B312's eyes looked over to his team as he sat in the seat of the Pelican as they descended down towards the Bending nations after they got the clear to begin their operations in the nations to push the Fire Nation back. It would have been simpler to take the frigate to the fire nation now but they needed to take back the Bending nations from them, then they would go full force to the Fire Nation and assassinate the Fire Lord….plus they could try and gain allies that could befit the UNSC in the future.

Lucy-B091/Noble Two was wearing red COPPERHEAD-Class Mjolnir Gen-2 armour that had a golden/blue visor, a combat knife on her chest, showed of her stomach that was hidden by the black body suit and stood 5'1 in full armour.

Next was Jun-A266/Noble Three, who was wearing olive green VIGILANT-Class Mjolnir power Gen-2 armour that had a gold/orange visor, a combat knife on his arm that was in the sheath, three sniper bullets on his other arm, a UGPS pad on his wrist and stood 6'11 in his armour.

And last put not least was Tom-B292/Noble Four, he was wearing blue SOLDIER-Class Mjolnir Gen-2 armour that had a thin golden visor, had a combat knife on his chest, pouched on his stomach, hips, back and stood 6'10 in his armour.

It was rather strange to be Noble One rather then Noble Six like he had been for years if you counted the time he'd spent in cryo on the Dawn but Noble needed a leader and he was apparently it now. He wonder what life would have been like if Carter and the others of Noble Team were there, he wonder what Carter would of done in his place, would he of accepted the mission or gave it to somebody else?…..he still found it odd to work for ONI again but he supposed that working for a former Spartan-II was better then working for the likes of James Ackerson again.

"You alright, Logan?"Jun asked, making the Lone Wolf look up to look at the sniper of Noble Team who was currently looking at him, as were the other two of the newly team reformed Noble team.

"Just wondering what Carter would do in my place."Noble One said to his friend."What "Noble" would do."

"Jorge would of jumped at the chance to help end a war so that they wouldn't need to suffer any more."Jun said with a small chuckle as he thought about the giant of Noble team….he was the fighting spirit of the team, the one who held the group together, once he died, nothing seemed the same without him or his big ass gun to have their backs.

"As long as Emile got to kill something then he couldn't care what was happening..."

"And Kat would be bored shitless,"Lucy chimed in getting a smile from the others, they had all known Kat-B320, Jun through Noble team and Logan, Lucy and Tom through training with her during their time on Onyx to become Spartan-III's,"I can imagine her face, being on a planet with barely any Technology for her to hack."

"That true,"One murmured to himself as he thought about one of his first friends in Beta-Company, he still to this day missed Kat and her dry sense of humour...if there was something to count on with Kat, aside from her hacking, then it was her ability to make fun of their situation...perhaps in another world, another life then she would have been there instead of him…

" _ **Noble, We have a situation!**_ "Dot's voice came through the comms of the Pelican before a round platform descended from the ceiling, that caused a few holographic screens to appear with one have her avatar on it.

"What is it, Dot?"Noble One asked his partner and friend as he leaned forward in his seat slightly, with the others doing a similar fashion.

" _ **Our ship has picked up Fire Nation ships in the vicinity and headed towards the south pole, the area that your report says that you made contact with the Southern Water tribe eight years ago. From how many ships we're picking up then It's clear that this "isn't" a social call**_."Dot informed her partner and the others of Noble.

"What else can you tell us about these, Fire Nation ships?"Tom asked the A.I who turned her gaze to the Spartan.

" _ **We've counted around five ships, each being able to hold around 200 crew members. They are beginning to prepare their boulders to fire at the water tribe as we speak.**_ "

"What about the warriors? Hakoda should still be the pesdo leader?"Noble One asked her, while inwardly he was worried about the Tribe, Kya, Kana, Hakoda, Sokka and Katara the most….he was sure that they were okay.

" _ **From the reports that Admiral Osman sent us then the warriors have all left the tribe to go to war..**_."

"Every single warrior? None are left to defend their own village?"Lucy questioned Dot in disbelief, that sounded idiotic, the Fire Nation weren't as bad as the Covenant or the Insurrectionist but still, to leave an entire village unprotected was one of the most stupidest things she had ever heard, and she had heard Tom sing.

" _ **Don't shoot the messenger, Lucy. I'm just referring to the report.**_ "Dot informed the micro Spartan-III who if you could see her face would have a slight embarrassed blush on her face.

"Dot get me in contact with the Captain."The wolf ordered his partner and waited a few moment until the face of the captain of his ship, the UNSC VALOUR, Captain Miranda Keyes appeared. She had shoulder length brown hair that rested on her shoulders elegantly, forest green eyes that held her fathers bravery and her mothers intelligence, she had tanned skin with a thin nose, full pink lips and stood 5'10. She was wearing a grey uniform that had both her rank and name stitched in the front, the uniform showed of her ample bust, toned stomach from her years of training, while she didn't do the training of a marine, Heljumper or Spartan, she still did her bit to stay in shape.

"Captain Keyes,"Noble One greeted as he looked at the daughter of the late Captain Jacob Keyes. He had personally searched for her, their was only one captain that could command the VALOUR, Miranda was surprised and relived that Logan had finally been found and once he had shown her the report on his new mission, she readily signed up to help him out.

"Commander, I assume you got the information on the Fire Nation ships?"Captain Keyes asked as she sat up straighter in her seat and straightened her uniform.

"Correct, Captain. For that reason myself and Noble will be exiting the pelican and diving towards the Southern water tribe to secure the location of Fire nation benders."Noble One informed the Captain.

"Just the four of you?"Captain Keyes asked the leader of Fire team Noble, sure they were Spartans but she still cared for her crew and well being of the Spartans that served with her.

"We'll be fine, Captain."Noble One replied back to her,"If a problem arises then well contact you."The Lone Wolf told her stoically, Miranda didn't like it but she supposed that if Logan could survive against the Covenant, Insurrectionist and the Flood then he and his team could handle a group of humans who could shoot fire at them easily.

"Very well, Noble. Happy hunting."Miranda replied with a small smile as the transmission ended, leaving Noble Team to themselves before Noble one climbed to his feet and grabbed his weapons from the walls, he grabbed a battle rifle and a few magazines that he placed on his armour in various places and grabbed a pistol and strapped it on his hip.

Lucy grabbed an Asuult rifle and placed it on the magnetic plate on her back, followed by two Smg's that she placed on her hips with enough ammo that would hopefully last her a while. Jun grabbed a sniper rifle, placed it on his back with a few magazines before grabbing a pistol and placing it on his hip. The lastly, Tom grabbed a Dmr from the wall, placing it on his back and thanks to the pouches that his armour had, he could take twice the ammo that the others could and made sure to fill up with everything he needed before grabbing a pistol.

"Noble Team! The light is green."Noble One announced as he smacked the button on the wall making the ramp of the Pelican lower,"We've got a tribe to save."He finished as he watched Tom and Lucy jog towards the end of the ramp before they dived out and headed down towards the southern water tribe.

"Well this could be a challenge...but like Carter said..."

"Wouldn't be a Noble mission if it were easy."Logan finished for Jun as the pair of Spartans dived out of the Pelican to catch up with the others and hopefully save the tribe from the Fire Nation….guess he would be fulfilling his promise to Katana after all.

* * *

99 AG

It had been a few weeks since Aang, Appa, Sokka and Katara had left the water tribe and towards the Northern water tribe in order to learn or In Katana case, master water-bending...of course Aang being Aang decided to make a small detour and head to his home, the Southern Air Temple that he hadn't seen for a century.

Sokka and Katara remained quiet as they followed after the young fourteen year old boy, they had been leaving him hints that no Air nomad had been seen in the temple for decades and how he was the last Air Bender….the Avatar just seemed to miss every hint they threw at him...either that or he was in denial as he continued to remain optimistic as he guided them around his home.

Both Sokka and Katara knew they wouldn't find anybody here however, the fire nations first target were the Air Nomads, the refuse because they wanted to stop the Avatar from being reincarnated into the Air Nomads like the cycle dictated he would be….guess they didn't kill the right Air Bender as Aang was still alive….despite the fact he should have been a hundred and fourteen years old. Still, it would be better for Aang to discover the fate of the Air Benders himself rather then the siblings telling him, they honesty doubted that he belive them anyway...it was something that hee needed to discover for himself, the two were just along for the ride now.

* * *

It was a fairly normal day at the southern water tribe, the shin was shining over the water, a light breeze was blowing through the village and the children were having a snowball fight and the other members of the tribe were going about their daily business. A lot had changed for the water tribe, it had been a few weeks since the return to the Avatar, the only being that could master and use all four elements. After nearly a hundred years of war with the fire nation, the Avatar would finally end the war after being trapped in the ice burg for years.

Taking cover behind a mound of snow, a little girl used her little gloved hand to get a handful of snow, the little girl gently cupped it into a ball with a grin she prepared to lob it at her new target...until she saw a small black snowflake land on the ball and the ground.

"Huh? What's this?"The little girl muttered as she tilted her head in confusion….it happened a few weeks ago when the fire nat…..the girl eyes widened and lip trembled once she relished that "they" had come back. Sokka wasn't here to protect them now.

The adults in the village stop what they were doing when they saw the black sot that descended onto the village. The fire nation was on their way and all their warriors had left for the war. They looked over at the water where they saw a few Fire nations warships heading their way that scared the villagers. The armoured Demon that had saved them eight years ago had vanished in his flying ship and hadn't been seen since, he was no doubt dead, a cruel fact but people died in wars.

The village elder Kana or Gran Gran as most called her looked up when she felt the intense heat and saw the fire nation launching their flaming boulders at the village that destroyed their homes, killed a few of the villagers and children that were unaware of the second invasion that was happening.

She could feel the intense heat as flaming boulders began to be launched at the village, destroying everything in their path, their homes were smashed to pieces...or at least the snow that was created to make them was evaporated as soon as the boulders hit them, their supplies, food and great wall were destroyed in moments.

Kya came running up to her mother as she saw one of the naval ships smash through the wall before they lowered the ramp on the ship with dozens of Fire benders and what looked to be a high ranking member...probably an admiral. The fire Benders rounded up the children and villagers, brining them into the centre of the village, while threatening to kill them and their loved ones if they tried anything.

"We were lenient with you eight years ago after the "supposed" armoured Demon killed our honourable Fire Benders of the Fire Nation so I will ask you this once and only once, if any of you lie to me or withhold any vital information from me then you and your entire "village" will burn."The admiral said with a slight sneer as he said the word village.

The young children whimpered as they held onto their parents like a lifeline as they averted their gazes from the monsters in black and red that had destroyed their home once again. Why couldn't they leave them alone? They never did anything to them?

"Where is the Avatar? We know he was here,"The Admiral demanded as he glared at all of the villagers, meanwhile Kya and Kana felt conflicted, should they tell the Admiral where the Avatar had gone and potentially cause their children/Grandchildren to be in harm or not tell him and cause the deaths of the entire village.

"H-He already left!"A young woman replied nearly as she stood up from the crowd before she was assault by a flame that nearly hit her face, making her scream as she cowered back down to the ground.

"The Admiral never said stand now did he!"One of the Fire Benders barked at her with authority making the scared children and elderly cower in fear of the Fire Benders.

Kya meanwhile closed her eyes, as crazy as it sounded she wished that the young boy who had saved her so long ago would come back and save the tribe once again. She often thought about him and wonder but mostly hoped that he was okay...maybe he had won the Human-Covenant and was living a peaceful life, maybe finally had a family to replace the one he lost….."I _f there's a god out there, please help us._ "

* * *

"Comm check."Noble One ordered as he and his team descended down towards the planet, looking down as he descended then he would probably need the VALOUR to fire at the Navel ships if they refused to leave the Tribe, it was now under UNSC protection.

" _ **Noble Two, online**_ ,"Lucy voice came through the comms,

" _ **Noble Three here,**_ "

" _ **Noble Four, Online**_."Tome voice came through just after the sniper of Noble team.

" _ **Good, once we reach the surface then our top priority is to get the villagers to safety, if the Fire Benders refuse to leave then its open season on them, Noble**_."Dot British voice spoke through the comms.

" _ **If the Fire Nations murders innocent and defenceless civilians then their no better then the Insurrectionist in my opinion**_."Noble Two stated to the A.I partner of B312.

" _ **I'm of a similar mindset as Lucy.**_ "Tom commented as the ground descended down to the surface.

"Keep your minds clear on the mission, Noble."B312 reminded his fellow Spartans."Now not the time for grudges." The Wolf told his team, he to held a small grudge against the Insurrectionist after everything they had done, even during the Human-Covenant war they still attacked UNSC colony's, detonating bombs that killed thousands of innocent men, woman and children all because they hated the UNSC and wanted their independence.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Southern Air Temple, the fourteen year old Avatar and Airbender was chasing a yellow lemur through the temple, seemingly uncaring that a war was waging while he was having fun but to his fourteen year old mind that slipped passed him. Aang chased the young lemur and ran through an old piece of tarp

As soon as he entered the room, the young Avatar gasped in horror as he saw the remains of the Firebenders that littered the room, he could see the ancient battle armour that Prince Zuko or his soldiers never war that he had seen when he was younger and visited the Fire Nation, the room itself was covered in snow from the exposed roof.

"F-Fire benders were here?"The young boy murmured to himself as he looked at bodies that were now nothing more then skeletons. How could they even reach the temple in the first place? You needed a flying bison to reach the Temple, it was a known fact...why would they attack them? They never did anything to them, they stayed out of conflicts, they distanced themselves from the world to gain enlightenment as was the way of the Air Nomads.

Aang's large grey eyes looked up at the lone Air Benders corpse in the room and felt his throat go dry as he looked at the bloodied and torn robes, but what made the lump appear in his throat was the wooden necklace around the skeletons neck, he had seen it a million times before, it seemed like only yesterday he had seen it…

"Gyatso..."Aang murmured in disbelief as tears appeared at the bottom of his eyes and collapsed to his knees before the young fourteen year old boy began to sob quietly to himself, nobody was left, he was truly alone now.

"Okay fine! I won't eat you Lemur, happy?"Sokka's voice exclaimed as he walked through the tarp only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw the bodies littering the ground and the lone Air Nomad, it seemed he had finally discovered the truth about his people. Feeling sorry for the boy who apparently had a crush on his sister, Sokka walked towards him and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Still he wondered if the Fire Benders brought the Air Bender into the room to execute him alone or if the Air Nomad was that powerful and managed to kill that many Fire Benders alone before he fell from his injuries?

"I'm sorry Aang, I truly am, but I promise that everything will be alright. Come on, lets get out of here."The Water Tribe warrior said gently to his new friend/ travelling companion as he placed his hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner…..Unfortunately Aang wasn't listening to him.

All the young Avatar felt was rage, anger, guilt, sadness, Grief and hopelessness, which made his tattoos glow as he tapped into the Avatar state," **What would "you" know about loss**? **How can "anything" be alright!** "Aang's and other various voices demanded at the same time as a strong wind current smacked Sokka away and into the wall, making him hit his head against the wall.

Looking up in a slight confused daze, Sokka saw Aang had created a wind dome around him that slowly levitated him up into the air. Great! Just what he needed to deal with, a pissed and angry Avatar, Sokka pushed himself up from the ground and held onto a piece of tarp to prevent himself from getting dragged towards him.

* * *

All around the corners of the world that housed a temple dictated to the Avatar, a strange occurrence began to occur that hadn't happened for over a century, each statue or murals of the Avatar began to reflect the current Avatar anger.

In an Earth Kingdom Temple, a priest was praying in front of a mural of a few of the most famous Earth Benders in recorded history, including one of Avatar Kyoshi who's eyes began to glow gold.

At the North Pole, the water shamans and the people of the Northern Water Tribe all looked up as a blue light began to flare brightly above the temple.

At the Fire Temple in the Crescent Moon island, the Fire sages started at the statue of the previous Avatar, Avatar Roku, they all watched as his eyes glow, almost as if he was accusing them all of the crimes that their people had committed over the last hundred years. Some grew amazed, confused as to what this could mean, frightened that the Avatar was returning for them and a few, not many felt hope for the first time in decades that the war would soon be over.

"Send word to the Fire Lord immediately!, the Avatar has returned!"One of the Fire Sages ordered as they looked up at Roku glowing eyes, this could bring bad omens for the Fire Nation.

* * *

Back at the Southern water tribe, the Admiral looked at the leader of the village, an old and withered old woman who refused to speak about the Avatar or his whereabouts that made his blood boil and a sneer cross his face."Still nothing to say!?….Fine! On behalf of the Fire Lord, I sentence you all to death!"He barked at them all before he looked at his men,"Men!...execute them!"He ordered.

Some of the Fire Benders looked at each other questionably, sure they had no problem with killing fellow Earth-bender, Water-Bender soldiers but unarmed civilians?….it felt wrong on every level to kill children and woman that had no hope of fighting back but orders were orders, they simply weren't stupid enough to defy the Fire Lord.

The Little girl from before began to shake in fear as she watched the Fire benders begin to get into formation to excute them...whatever that meant but she doubted that it was anything good. Her eyes looked up to the sky before they widened to comical proportions as she saw four objects falling from the sky,"Mama, what that?"She asked her mother who went to look up before she and the others saw four armoured being land on the ground and point their weapons at the Fire Benders.

"What the hell are you supposed to be!?"The Admiral demanded as he and the other Benders got into their stances as they looked up at the three giant demons and one short one. Kya, Kana and the adults meanwhile knew exactly what they were, they had only ever seen somebody that tall and wear armour like that.

Kya gasped when she heard the one with the glowing red eye speak,"Spartan-B312 or Noble One, this village is now under the protection of the UNSC, leave now or suffer the consequences."Kya heard him say, it was really him, if he was back then the war between Humanity and the Covenant was finished….maybe they would finally end the war without the Avatar.

* * *

 **And cut! Well here the next chapter of The Lone Wolf of the Nations, I hoped you all enjoyed it. So Noble Team has finally arrived back in the Bending Nations to take the fight to the fire Nation, Aang and co are at the Air Temple...so not really much happening in this chapter.**

 **I would like to point out that Noble Team won't be following after the Gaang but rather doing their own thing, own missions and doing some of things that Aang did in the show though they'll do it instead of the Gaang and be making a name for themselves.**

 **Anyway not much else to say other then review.**


	6. Battle of the Water Tribe part I

**The Lone Wolf of the Nations**

 **I do not own Halo or Avatar the last Airbender, they belong to their respectable owners. The only thing I own is the Noble Six in the story.**

 **Guest: well mostly I try to take Kat and Lucy out of Harem pairings is because when I do a Harem story I don't want it to become a Slut fest aka like 20 women dating a single person as one it's really unlikely that a single person could romance all those women. For an Animé character like Dbz or Naruto then it's easier but for a more realistic character like Six or the Chief then you have to be more realistic such as maybe 4-5 and even that's pushing it as I am doing in my Halo x Naruto story.**

 **Sorry if I offended you but I haven't even intercalated who Six is romancing in this story at the moment. Six and his fellow Spartans were raised as killing machine, weapons. Somebody showing a romantic interest in him is completely alien to him and will take time for him to understand and return those feelings.**

 **Blaze 1992 : No there won't be many Flashbacks with Aang. some just so everybody knows what's been going on with the Gaang while Noble does there thing.**

* * *

The entire southern Water Tribe was deathly quiet as the four armoured demons had descended from the sky and landed gracefully in front of the Fire Benders with their weapons drawn and aimed at the Fire Nation soldiers. Nobody dared to move fearing what would happen if they did or what the demons would do to them. The tribe and the children believed that the spirit had sent them down from the spirit world to defend them and punish them all for their crimes and the atrocity's they had committed during the 100 year war taking mothers, father and children away from their families all in the name of the 'almighty' Fire Nation.

Kya's bright blue eyes watered slightly as she stared at the leader of the group, Noble One. It was really him, the little boy she met met eight years when the Fire Nation attacked years ago during their hunt for the last water bender who unknown to them was her little Katara..well she wasn't so little any more but that was besides the point. He was still alive and the war between his humanity and the Covenant was possibly over.

Sokka would be ecstatic that he was still alive. Ever since he had left he hadn't stopped believing that he would return. His combat knife also never once left his side. He made sure to properly wield it Hakoda and the other warriors of the tribe practising with it every day in hopes that he would be half the warrior that B312 was and be able to defend his home from the Fire Benders like he had.

Katara however was a different story. She had waited and waited for years for the Spartan to deliver on his promise on coming back to them and returning her necklace that she had given him when she was only a child. In time she began to turn scornful and refused to even mention the Spartans name..well service tag same thing really. She simply didn't understand that he was fighting for all of their lives against the Covenant that would slaughter them all and then glass their world. Kya or Hakoda just didn't have the heart to tell her that though.

It would have been simply to much for her and Sokka to bare, Spirits it was to much for them to bare. There wasn't a night when she or Hakoda didn't wake up in a cold sweat having vivid nightmares about the Covenant coming down in the thousands slaughter their people and worse Sokka and Katara.

The Admiral quickly shook himself out of his dazed stated and sneered at the four armed demons. He wasn't worried the demons were clearly out numbered here."You are interfering with official Fire Nation business. Begone before my courtesy wears thin…."

"I don't think he heard you, Commander."Jun chuckled as he aimed his sniper at one of the Fire Benders.

"Guess this guy likes the sound of his own voice a little to much."Lucy commented to the others in amusement as her Smg's aimed at the fire Nations soldiers. It was strange how much she missed being out in the field with her brothers. After **Operation: TORPEDO** she didn't think she was cut out to be a Spartan any more after seeing all of her friends..no her family slaughter in a single morning.

"This village is now under the protection of the UNSC. You will leave these waters or suffor the consequences."The Commander repeated evenly as he continued to gaze at the Admiral who narrowed his eyes at the threat.

"I don't know what this UNSC is and even want to know. You have interfered with official Fire Nation business a direct attack on our honourable Fire Lord. For that you will all die."The Admiral sneered at the second Hyper Lethal then snapped his head at his soldiers."Kill them all! Burn them all to ashes!"

"Open fire, Noble. Watch out for the villagers."Noble One ordered as he pulled out of the trigger of his battle rifle and doing shot controlled bursts he fired at the admiral who didn't even have time to react as was shot through the skull with his head going limp and fel to the ground with the snow turning crimson red.

The other members of Noble quickly followed suit with Lucy firing her Smg's at the benders with the bullets ripping through their primitive armor with ease making their entire bodies spasm as the bullets ripped through their armor then worked their way through their flesh then like the admiral they fell lifeless to the floor with their blood turning the snow crimson red.

Jun quickly snipped the benders that were close to the ocean and directly next to the ship ramps and quickly fired at one making his head snap back then in less then a second he fired at another and another with such speed and grace that it almost looked like an art. Noble three watched at the benders fell over the side an into the water turning the water red as their blood oozed out of their wounds.

Tom aimed his Dmr at the Benders that sounded the children and quickly and precisely fired at them making their heads snap back as the bullet ripped through their skulls and went through their brains before exiting the other side then just like the others fell to the ground with their blood covering the pure white snow.

"Kya get everybody to safety!"Noble One commanded as all hell broke loose as the children began to scream hysterically at the brutal scene before them and the blood that covered the ground of their home. The villagers weren't any better as they cowered from the loud bangs."Now!"He repeated to her mother of Sokka and Katara.

"Kill the demons!"One of the Fire Benders roared out hatefully as he and the others glared at the monsters responsible for killing their friends. They were just following their orders like the trained soldiers they were. The demons would suffer like all those that attacked the rightful rulers of the Bending nations suffered. Doing a series of moves the same bender fired a large fire ball into the air singling the warship to continue their attack on the Village...even if it killed them. It was clear that these demons were related to the same one that slaughtered the soldiers that came there eight years ago.

"Noble Spread out. Every Fire Bender here is an enemy to the UNSC now and thus needs to be dealt with accordingly."The Lone Wolf ordered his team just as Tom activated his suit's bubble shield to protect himself and a group of children from a fireball courtesy of a Fire Nation soldier who's eyes went wide at seeing the strange dome object.

Noble Two/ Lucy scowled at the bender and rolled to the right out of the bubble shield then fired her Smg's at said bender killing him before rolling back into the shield and next to her team. Targeting children? These benders were no different then the damn Insurrectionists...she would enjoy ending their worthless lives like them and the Covenant.

"I'll get the children to safety, Sir."Tom said to the leader of Noble Team getting a nod in return from him as the bubble shield went down and the ground of Spartans fired at the benders who prepared to fire another onslaught of fireballs at the group and defenceless children.

"Dot get me in contact with the Captain."B312 ordered his A.I partner as he grabbed a grenade from his hip primed it for a few seconds then lobbed it in the air and watched as it landed by a group of fire benders who looked down at it having no idea why he would throw a ball of metal at them before it exploded near them taking the majority of them with it with blood and guts soaking the once peaceful village.

" _ **One moment then, Logan.**_ "

"Three take out as many on the ships and in the distance as you can."Noble one ordered getting a nod from Jun who then activated his suits active camo and disappeared from view and headed across the battle ground silently taking out any benders that got in his way silently. B312 then turned his attention to Lucy who was in the middle of reloading her Smg's."Lucy your quick go through the village and take out as many as you can."

"Understood, Sir."Lucy replied as she reloaded her Smg's with a click before looking at Tom."Don't do anything stupid when I'm not here, Tomas."She said to her best friend before she sprinted away from Noble and through the village drawing attention of the Benders who chased after her in hopes to kill her and take her armor and weapons for themselves.

"Lets go, Kids! Time to get the hell out of here."Tom told the children who were cowering in fear at at seeing all of the dead bodies that lilted the ground of their home. Why did the Fire Nation keep attacking them? They didn't do anything wrong. They just wanted to play...didn't the Fire Nation like to play games? Was that why they kept hurting their families?

"I'm scared!"

"I don't like this game."

"I want to go home."

"I miss Sokka and Katara!"

"Where are they!?"

Were the comments from the children making Noble Four sigh..still he could understand that they were scared. He too was like them once upon a time when he was six years and his planet was invaded by the Covenant in 2539. He had never been so terrified in his life. Seeing your family and friends slaughtered in front of you wasn't something you could simply forget after all. If not for the Spartan-II that saved his life then he wouldn't of been there today...141 he believed their service tag was.

* * *

Sitting on board the UNSC Valor Captain Miranda Keyes forest green eyes looked at the holographic table that showed the layout of the battlefield of the Southern Water Tribe. She was certainly no soldier like the Spartans or even the Helljumpers that were stationed on her new Frigate but she was proud to say that she had inherited her father bravery and a little of her mothers intelligence.

"Commander! We're being contacted by Auntie Dot."One of the officers on the bridge spoke up respectfully to the Commander of the Valor.

"Put it through then, Petty Officer."Miranda ordered the Petty Officer who quickly did as instructed and put Dot through. "Has something come up, Dot?"Captain Keyes questioned the A.I partner of B312 not seeing any reason to call her Auntie Dot like most would due to speaking to her on more then one occasion and thus earning a friendship with the A.I.

" _ **Of sorts, Commander. The leader of the Fire Benders refused to listen to reason and leave the village even after seeing four armoured being drop from the sky...crazy I know but you know**_ _ **how**_ _ **you organics are...**_ "Dot began to ramble while Miranda rolled her forest green eyes at the organic remark." _**Anyway we need the Valor to fire at the Battle ships in the water. As long as their operational then their going to keep firing their fire balls at the Tribe."**_

"Their just following their orders, Dot. Are you sure you want me to give the order?"The daughter of the late Captain Jacob Keyes asked while she had no problem with taking down the Battle ships some if not a few were simply soldiers following their orders like any soldier would. Hell she had followed her orders when she knew they were bad ones in her career.

"With all due respect, Commander. None of the Fire Benders we've met so far seem to be remorseful or even hesitate to burn defenceless civilians or even "children" to ashes. Seems like they truly believe in their honourable Fire Lord as the leader of the group referred to him."Dot shot back at the Captain who remained silent for a few moments making Dot think she had pissed or angered the Commander off only to cut off when…

"Very well, Dot. We'll take out the Battle ships."Miranda agreed to Dot's request. It didn't sit right with her possibly killing soldiers..fellow humans that were just following orders but they were now the UNSC enemies."Sending down some reinforcements for you now."

" _ **Understood, Commander. Targeting the ships for you now.**_ "And with that Dot cut the transmission between the two leaving Miranda and the crew at the bridge to themselves with Miranda pressing a button to speak to the entire ship.

"Listen up, Valor. This is your captain speaking."Keyes began before clearing her throat."It seems that the Fire Nation has refused to leave the premises and has resorted to using backhanded tactics such as burning defenceless civilians and even children. That we cannot let stand. I want three pelicans filled with soldiers, two Falcons operational yesterday. Time to show the Fire Nation and Fire Benders what the UNSC does to cowards. Keyes out."

Down in the hanger bay strapping an assault rifle to his back was Master Sargent Cortez who snapped his help on and jumped into the Falcon and sat in the right gunner seat. They all knew that they had a mission to assassinate the Fire Lord of this more primitive humanity though what they lacked in Technology they made up for in this "Bending" of theirs...still to target defenceless civilians and children was nothing more then the actions of a coward.

"Ready to kick some ass, sir?"One of the marines asked the Helljumper as he jumped into the passenger seat in the middle of the Falcon followed by another marine and three other Helljumper with one getting into the other gunner seat.

"Calm yourself, Private. We don't know the fighting capability's of these Benders so lets not underestimate them."Cortez stated to the marine who rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry, sir….Guess I just need to prove myself."The marine admitted."All my brothers died in the Great War while I was still in training. Guess I want to prove that I'm as good or half as good as them."The soldier admitted getting an understanding nod from the Helljumper having seen soldiers like him before...still he had to be odd to join the military without having a cause like the veterans of the Human-Covenant war had. He himself had joined to defend and fight for humanity's survival.

"Got a name, son?"Cortez asked after a moment of silence.

"Oh it's Carmine, sir."

" _ **Opening hanger door now. Happy hunting.**_ "The voice of Captain Keyes voice echoed through the hanger bay. Cortez looked to his left to see a pelican up in the air with a Warthog underneath of it. Clearly for the Commander and leader of Noble Team. Most on board the Valor had been left speechless when they discovered that they would be working with Spartan-B312 the partner of the Master Chief. Both had given humanity hope during the final days of the Covenant War..certainly didn't help that both were ranked Hyper Lethal one fought against army's and the other made them disappear...the perfect combo.

* * *

 **And cut! Well here part one of the Battle of the Southern Water Tribe I hoped you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be out sooner then this chapter took to get out. Not really much to say in this chapter other then review, favourite and again thanks for reading :)**


	7. Battle of the Water Tribe part II

**The Lone Wolf of the Nations**

 **I do not own Halo or Avatar the last Airbender in anyway shape or form they belong to their respectable owners. The only thing I own is the Noble Six in the story.**

 **Zeus501: The Valor is in orbit just to high up for the Benders to see..or at least it was last chapter.**

 **Plasma Dragon 312: I agree wholeheartedly. My dream Spartan team would be for the Chief and Six to work side by side….unfortunately that will never happen. But that's what fan-fiction is for :)**

 **Guest: Well like I said I put the pole up to see what people really wanted for Six but I'm not just going to have six get with somebody within the first few chapters as I've seen it happen in may stories (and a few of my earlier stories) and it just feels rushed/forced. I want it to feel as natural as I can….or as natural as a Super soldier starting a relationship can be.**

 **Sparta49: well then to answer your questions...**

 **1) Carmine may possibly talk about his other brothers.**

 **2) Yes I will be having a group marines stay behind to protect and train the water tribe while the Spartans go off to explore the nations.**

 **3)Noble will definitely be going to the Library due to I want to right an interaction between the Spartans and the spirit. Now for the swamp..hmm not really sure what the Spartans could really do there aside from having their own visions.**

 **4) that will be revealed in later chapters.**

* * *

 **Cairo Station, Sol System, Earth's Orbit, 2555**

Walking into his quarters was the Spartan-II commando Master Chief Petty Officer John-117. One of the last reaming Spartan-II's that was still in active service after the long twenty eight long war with the Covenant which had only ended two years ago when he, Cortana, Six, Dot, Johnson had fired the Halo's to kill the parasite known as the Flood permanently...or at least that was what it was supposed to do in theory.

John was skeptica about that though. If the Flood managed to kill the race that came before humanity. Who survived the rings being fired before then it was possibly that they could do it again or maybe their was another group of Flood that hadn't been located by humanity or any of the races or maybe they discovered an unidentified aliens and conquered their planet using them as their food source building their strength up.

Yes perhaps he was slightly paranoid about the Flood but who wouldn't? They made the Insurrectionist and the Covenant look tame in comparison. It was only due to the alliance that humanity had made with the Sangheili's that they managed to fight another day. The Chief shook his head. Now wasn't the time to think about what ifs. His duty now was to deal with the Insurrectionist not the Flood.

Closing the door to his quarters the Spartan-II turned his cerulean eyes to gaze at his A.I partner Cortana who appeared in a small blue light on the pedestal in the room. Her equal blue eyes looked over at him with a small smile.

" _ **Have fun training the kids?**_ "Cortana asked in amusement. The Chief could only sigh in aspiration at his friends wit.

"It was adequate."John shot back as he walked over to the pedestal."So found anything?"He inquired.

" _ **I've found...something not sure how you'll react to it though.**_ "Cortana replied to her partner who in return tilted his head to the side." _ **Well I've been keeping my ear to the ground...so to speak and well I've tried locating Miranda who seemingly vanished around two weeks ago. First I thought that that she had simply gone on an assignment but at the same time Noble Three, Tom-B292 and Lucy-B091 suddenly disappeared at the same time..all at the same time which is rather odd as all three of them are retired. Jun as a Spartan-IV recruiter and Tom and Lucy having desk jobs."**_

"So maybe they took shore-leave?"John commented to the smart A.I."Just because their no longer fighting doesn't mean they don't earn some time for themselves."

"True...but then there this."Cortana said as she brought up a holographic image of Spartan-B312 service record with the Chief eyes skimming through it quickly. His eyes stopped on one crucial detail. Status of B312: Active. Six had been found? Why hadn't he or Cortana been told? They had been partner for eight months since the fall of Reach." _ **Apparently he's back working with ONI again.**_ "

"Like with Ackerson?"The Master Chief questioned. It was no secret that the now decease Colonel James Ackerson treated Six like his own personnel hit-man. That he used to neutralize any of his rivals that got to big for their boots.

"I _ **'m not a 100% sure, John. All I've managed to learn is that he's working for Admiral Serin Osman.**_ "Cortana answered getting the chief to look to the ground. He had heard that Serin was alive and had replaced Admiral Margaret Parangosky as the head of ONI. It was also no secret that Serin had come to loath their mother figure Doctor Catherine Halsey for her part in the Spartan-II program."She was a former Spartan so maybe she just doesn't want Six to be taken advantage of by an ONI operative and the best way to do that would be to have Six working under her."

"I...hope you're right."117 replied after a small pause. Truth was that he wasn't sure what Serin was like now. Back when they were training to become Spartans he would've trusted her with his life like he did with all of his brothers and sisters...but now? He wasn't sure how much she had changed over the years.

* * *

 **Southern Water Tribe**

Brining his Battle rifle up B312 opened fire on the Fire Benders that tried to halt his approached which did no good as their heads snapped back as a bullet ripped through their skulls. Noble One quickly rolled to the left to avoid a fire ball curiosity of a Fire Bender. Jumping back to his feet the Lone wolf grabbed his combat knife from his sheath then impaled it into the throat of a bender making them gurgle on his own blood. While he had his knife in the benders throat B312 brought up his Battle rifle and fired at a pair of benders that began to do their bending stances with them staggering back as they were filled with rounds then watched as they collapsed to the floor in a bloody mess.

The Wolf then pulled out his knife allowing the bender to join his friends on the floor just as a falcon few over head him and began gunning down the benders who either began bending to destroy the "flying contraption" or tried to flee from it only for them to be ripped apart from the hoard of bullets leaving nothing more but a bloody paste on the ground with pieces of flesh littering the ground.

" _ **This is Commander Keyes to all ground forces.**_ "Miranada's voice spoke through the Spartan-III commando's comms as he placed the knife back into it's sheath." _ **Targeting the warships now. Danger close, I repeat danger close.**_ "

The Wolf looked up as the UNSC Valor appeared in orbit not close enough for him to actually climb into it but close enough that it was actually visible to the ground forces."Tom what's your location with the civilians?"The Commander questioned Noble Four through the comms as he retreated back from the ocean.

There was a short delay from the comms before Noble Four voice finally came through." _ **We're just outside the village now. We're away from the blast radius. I'll be heading back to the village momentarily. Kya and her mother Gran Gran?**_ "Tom seemed to be asking." _ **Yes Gran Gran will keep the children here**_ _ **safe**_ _ **."**_

"Understood...make sure their all safe."The Wolf commanded his brother as he ended the transmission just as he grabbed a first from a Fire bender tried to get lucky. Noble One looked down at the Bender who turned pale white as the glowing red eye glared down at him. The Spartan applied pressure to he hand with a sicking crunch echoing in the air.

"Egrhhhhhhh!"The Fire Nation soldiers screamed out hysterically as every bone in his hand was crushed and turned into paste by the armoured demon. Before he could even react he was kicked hard in the chest making him gasp as he felt a few more bones crack as he was flung backwards from the sheer force of the kick.

The Leader of Noble Team prowled over to the downed and injured fire nation soldier who tried to get air into his lungs after the strong boot to the chest he received from the demon. He looked up in in utter fear as he saw the demon towering over his downed form."M-Mercy..please I don't want to die."He begged the demon as tears formed in his eyes."I have a family..please if you let me go I promise to repent for my sins."He pleaded for his life as his mind thought of his three year old princess and wife that resided in the Fire nation.

"You picked your side when you tried to slaughter these people."Logan said without remorse as he grabbed the magnum from his him. He had heard all of this before from the thousands of Insurrectionist soldiers that he had killed over the years. Insurrectionist/Fire Benders? They were all the same.

"No wai…

 **BANG!**

A single shot was all it took to to end his life. The Spartan looked down at the man who's eyes had dimmed after he gained a hole through his head. Leaning down the Hyper-lethal closed his eyes...he could at least offer him that. Now it looked like he was simply sleeping.

 **BOOM!**

A massive shock-wave shook the entire area knocking the Commander from his feet and onto the ground. Slowly coming to his senses the Lone Wolf climbed to his feet swaying slightly as a loud buzzing sound echoed in his ears. Looking over at the ocean he saw a one of the Warships soared through the air in a flaming mess only to land on another causing a loud explosion as both collided with each other.

* * *

Meanwhile Lucy after climbing to her feet after being knocked down by the shock-wave caused by the Valor's MAC. Darted through the village ducking and weaving through the igloos that got in her way. She spotted a group of Benders that were slowly and shakily getting to their feet. Noble Two narrowed her brown eyes tat the group. These scum were no better then the Insurrectionist in her opinion. Reaching down the Spartan-III grabbed her Smg's from her hips then pointed them forward and pushed her suit to it's limits as she bolted forward with her suits thrusters activating.

The benders heard a noise making them look behind them to see the shortest demon darting towards them at speeds that should've been impossible for any human to run at let alone one wearing what looked to be heavy armor who didn't look to be slowing down any time soon. Getting in their stance they began shooting fire at the red demon.

Lucy saw the fire balls heading towards her making her stop mid sprint and quickly fell to her knees with the micro Spartan sliding on the floor as her thrusters remained active allowing her to get closer to them despite her not actually having to move. Jumping back to her feet the Spartan-III opened fire on the grunts of the fire nation with the bullets ripping through their flimsy armor making them stagger as they were filled with bullets.

Using her smaller size to her advantage Lucy stopped firing and tackled on to the ground making them feel like that had just been crushed by a boulder only to have their face turned to paste as pointed the barrels of the guns at his face and began firing with their blood covering her visor. The last remaining bender tried to get the drop on the micro Spartan as he began going though his bending stances only to fall face first to the floor after he gained a hole through his skull." _ **Your welcome, Titch.**_ "A very familiar voice remarked through the comms.

"I had it covered, Baldy."Lucy snorted back to the Spartan from Alpha company as she climbed to her feet then without looking she pointed her gun behind her and pulled the trigger getting a gurgling sound as she killed a lone bender behind her….God she had missed being out in the field. Why did she ever agree to take a desk job again?

" _ **Looks like we've got them on the run**_."Jun mused taking Noble Two from her thoughts she saw one of the ships in the distance running with their tails between their legs only for the Valor to open fire at the ship taking it out in a single blow causing a flaming inferno in the distance.

"Well this could've gone so much easier for them if they simply listened to Logan."Lucy replied to the sniper of Noble...wherever he was currently located. Probably on a ridge giving him a birds eye view of the entire village.

* * *

Noble four after ensuring that he had got the majority of the villagers out of the village was currently racing back to the village pushing his augmentations and new/first set of Mjolnir to the limit. Of course the III's were quicker and stronger then the newer IV due to having their augmentations done at such a young age which at twelve years old made then 3x stronger then a regular marine which only improved as they got older and accustomed.# to them...now he guessed the III's would be around 5x stronger then a marine whereas the II's would be around 6x stronger.

The Spartan-III looked up as he saw a Falcon hovering near him."Get in Spartan!"A male voice shouted over the loud propeller. Jumping into the air Tom used his thrusters to reached the Falcon and jumped into the gunner seat."We're just clearing the village now, Sir. We have these benders on the run!"The same voice shouted getting a nod from Tom who operated the gun he was using.

Once they were directly over the village Tom and the gunner on the opposite began gunning down the fleeing benders that tried to escape the village after their tremendous loss at the hands of the UNSC. Tom began firing at a group of fleeing soldiers turning them to paste with the blood soaking in the ground while others raced to the waters in hopes of escape only to see the burning fleet of Warships in the horizon thanks to the airborne ship that was in the sky...they had lost. Closing their eyes they awaited for their deaths. They would be killed any way if they returned to the Fire Nation for failing their Fire Lord.

They didn't have to last long as Jun saw the looks on their faces. It was a look he had seen on the marines faces during the Human-Covenant war. Taking pity on them he aimed sown the sights of his rifle and fired a single bullet at each one of them with such speed and grace it would've been impossible to tell who he fired at first.

* * *

It was around an hour later when the villagers were brought back to the now crimson coloured home. Still they had rebuilt once they'd so it again. The soldiers of the UNSC began to drag the bodies of the Fire Benders and set a pyre of them. They might have been scum but they were still human at the end of the day.

Noble one looked over to Kya and Gran Gran who were currently consoling the scared children. Deciding to get this over with the Spartan-III treked over to the pair who once hearing movement behind them turned to see the taller Spartan walking over to them both.

"Well you sure took your sweet time getting back."Gran Gran grumbled but there was no hostility behind her words."What have you been doing all of this time, sleeping?"

"Only for two years."B312 retorted back to her. He looked over at the children that were talking among themselves."I didn't see Sokka or Katara anywhere. There not..."

"Don't be stupid."Kya snorted very unladylike at the 7'0 Spartan-III."Their currently away helping the Avatar end the hundred year war...though with your words with the captain earlier I guess he's not the only one."It was more of a statement then a question and both knew it.

"Correct, Ma'am..."

"I believe the last time you were here I told you not to call me Ma'am...makes me feel old."Kya glared up at the Spartan-III."So I take it that your war is finally over?"She asked rather hopefully. Ever since he had left them eight years ago she had constantly been thinking that the Covenant would one day invade their world.

"Yes...it ended two years ago."The Spartan answered her as his team walked up beside him."I would've returned beforehand but..."

"This lug got himself lost in space for two years...of course he did have a little snooze while he waited to be found."Lucy said in amusement getting a look from her brother/Team Leader."I'm Noble Two...but call me Lucy. Everybody else does."Lucy introduced herself to Kya and offered her hand to her to which he quickly shook.

"Hello, Lucy. Lovely to meet you."Kya said with a motherly smile to the Spartan-III.

B312 remained silent as he waited for his team to introduce themselves to Kya and Gran Gran. His mind drifted to the Avatar. He would need to get some intel on him. From what he could recall he was the only being that could bend all four elements...or so what Hakoda had told him eight years ago. Still if this Avatar interfered with his and Nobles mission to assassinate the Fire Lord then he would be his enemy and like all of his enemies he would end him in a heartbeat.

" _ **You okay, Logan?**_ "Dot inquired noticing that her partner was being rather quiet. Even more so then normal.

"I think this mission just got a lot more interesting."

* * *

 **And cut! Well here the next chapter and the conclusion of the Battle of the Water tribe. Sorry for how short it is. I'll try to make it longer next time. So John and Cortana have figured out that Six is active once again, Jun, Tom, Lucy and Miranda have gone missing..hoe long until he discovers where they've gone?**

 **Not much else to say other then please Review.**


	8. Start of a new Conflict

**The Lone Wolf of the Nations**

 **I do not own Halo or Avatar the Last Airbender in anyway shape or form they be long to their respectable owners. The only thing I own is the Noble Six in the story.**

 **Stormdragon981: You'll have to wait and see but there is a reason as to why a different group of Humanity is on another planet and why they are so similar to the UNSC humanity.**

 **Zeus501: Pretty soon once their presence becomes known in the Bending Nations as Grim Reapers to the Fire Nation.**

* * *

For the first time in years the Southern Water tribe was in high spirits. Even more then they had been since they had met the fourteen year old Avatar a few weeks prior. The felt safe after seeing the UNSC Frigate and her soldiers. They had been given supplies such as food, blankets and new clothes for the tribe to wear. The marines. Helljumpers and Spartan had removed the dead bodies of the Fire Benders and cremated them as was their custom...or so Kya had informed them all.

It had been two days since the skirmish between the UNSC and the Fire Nation. During those two days the Marines, Helljumpers and Spartans had been training the villages in basic CQC to defend themselves against any would be attackers. Using supplies from both the VALOR and the Tribe itself they managed to created a decent obstacle course for both the adults and children (who thought it was a game) to push them to their limits and keep them fit.

"So your leaving today then?"Kya asked taking the wolf from his own little world and turned to look at the mother of Katara and Sokka. His helmet was currently under his arm allowing Kya to get a decent look at his scared face. She admitted that the young boy she had met eight years ago had grown rather handsome. He had messy black hair and a black beard that gave him a rugged roguish look to him….Katara certainly would find her hero crush handsome...depending that she forgave him for leaving and never returning.

"It's time, Kya."Noble One answered her with a stoic nod as his grey eyes looked into her cerulean ones that she shared with her children."Our mission is to kill the Fire Lord...plus taking out any Fire Benders camps that we locate until we've pushed them back to the Fire Nation."He added after getting a soft smile from her.

"So the war is finally going to end after a hundred years?"Kya said mostly to herself as she turned her attention to look at the ocean that had washed away the blood of the Fire Benders thankfully. The children didn't need to be reminded of all the bloodshed that had happened there.

"I doubt that it'll be that easy but yes...we hope to end the war."The Commander replied stoically to her."As long as this Avatar doesn't get in our way."He added as an afterthought. He and Noble Team had heard about the young boy known as Aang who was apparently the Avatar the only person to bend all four elements….he was also very childish from what he had heard not taking his duties as the Avatar seriously and would rather ride penguins or at least that was what he had heard.

"He's only a boy. He's simply not prepared for dealing with this war and the weight of the world on his shoulders."Kya said in the defence of the young boy that had developed a small crush on her only daughter.

"I was twelve years old when I started fighting in my war...what makes him so different?"The Spartan-III commando countered back to the pesdo chieftain of the village."He has a responsibility to end this war...not act like a child while innocent people are dying every second he goes and plays his little game."

" _ **He's not like you, Logan.**_ "Dot finally spoke up after remaining quiet as the Spartan and Kya conversed." _ **His entire life is gone. All his friends, family are gone. Time has moved on without him….besides that what we're here for. While he plays his games and ride penguin we can take care of the Fire Nation**_ _ **discreetly**_ _ **and**_ _ **neutralize**_ _ **any threats that get in her way.**_ "

"You should give him a chance. He surrendered himself to Prince Zuko to spare any of us getting hurt. He's not a bad boy...a little naive perhaps and believes that he can force his pacifist ways onto others but who doesn't have flaws?"Kya asked with a shrug.

Great! Just what he needed to hear. They had declared war on the Fire Nation, they would be no doubt having more skirmishes across the entire Elemental nations with them and if that was bad enough they would have to deal with a naive little child that believed that killing was wrong...well if he interfered with his mission then he would end him in a heartbeat. Plain. And. Simple.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Aang, Sokka, Katara and Appa had left the southern water tribe and headed towards the North Pole….they had made a few detours on Aangs insistence such as heading to Earth Kingdoms Kyoshi island to ride the Elephant fish that inhabited the water that surrounded the water of the island….unfortunately for the group they learnt that there was always a bigger fish around. As massive creature had tried to snack on the Avatar...luckily they had managed to escape and prepared to leave only to be surrounded and captured by a group of female warriors that protected the island.

After proving their innocence to the Kyoshi warriors who had believed them to be Fire Nations spies posing as children. Aang by using air-bending was able to prove their innocence and proved that he was the Avatar with him being the new incarnation of the Avatar was treated as an honoured guest due to one of his past lives Avatar Kyoshi being the founder of the island. During their stay Sokka learned a lesson of humility after he was defeated easily by one of the Kyoshi warriors Suki…

Aang meanwhile let the village reverence of him go to his head much to Katara's annoyance. Unfortunately because of this Prince Zuko caught wind of their location and headed towards the village and ordered his men to burn down the village killing inocent men, women and children in the process causing Aang to feel shame and guilt for his part in bringing them to the island before he was forced to abandon the village with Sokka and Katara.

After that they made another detour and headed to the Earth Kingdom's Omashu city. Once there Aang disguised himself as an old man to get into the city. Once inside he dragged the Water Tribe siblings to Omashu mail delivery shute that he and his friend Bumi used to ride on a century prior. After dragging the pair onto it they ran into some trouble due to destroying a merchants cabbage cart.

They were brought before the King of Omashu to face punishment only to be given a feast. The King suspected that Aang was the Avatar and was proved right when he chucked a turkey leg at him to which Aang stopped by Airbending. The old King then put the Avatar through a series of tests that all had hidden meanings behind them while Sokka and Katara were held captive.

After challenging the King to a spar believing that an old fragile mane could be that much of a challenge to him...only to see that he had a physic that put his to shame. The King easily beat the Avatar and had one final test….Aang had to figure out his (the kings) name...it took him a while but based on all of the challenges and the nature of them he realized that the old king was none other then Bumi. Something that made the young Avatar laugh out happily and tackled his old friend.

* * *

Meanwhile at one of the Navel ports that the Fire Nation had at it's disposal stood Admiral Zhao who gazed out at the sunset that reflected on the water like an oil painting. He had been in a rather sour mood since the fleet that he had sent to investigate the source of the light still hadn't returned or sent back a messenger Hawk.

"Sir!"A voice cried out as the door to his quarters was almost kicked off its hinges as a Fire Nation soldier raced into the room panting heavily."W-We j-just received contact with t-the fleet."The soldiers said through a series of pants."It's been destroyed."

"Destroyed?!"Zhao barked at the soldier who flinched in return."Who has the power to destroy one of our fleets!? We are the dominate power in all of the world! not even the Avatar himself could match our power so tell me. Who. Destroyed. Our. Fleet!? Zhao demanded with a hiss.

The soldier raised his hand that had the message in it that was snatched by the furious Admiral and began to read the message to himself.

 _ **Admiral Zhao;**_

 _ **By the time this message reaches you then our fleet will be no more.**_

 _ **We thought that Demons came from the Spirit World. But we were wrong, Sir. They come from the skies.**_

 _ **It was just Four of them to begin with...and they still dissected us like we were nothing more then children playing war with giants.**_

 _ **Then came the metal birds that exited the larger beast in the skies. Even as I write this I can hear my fellow soldiers being ripped apart. Our ships being shot out of the sky by some great grey beast.**_

 _ **I fear we've doomed the entire Fire Nation to these demons.**_

 _ **Run Admiral! Not even you can destroy theses demons. They will come for you and when they do they will show no mercy.**_

Zhao sneered as he finished the letter then began to crumble in it in his hands. So these Demons had declared war of the honourable Fire Lord and the glorious Fire Nation? They would burn just like the others. It only after he crumbled the letter that he noticed that there was a second page to it. Looking at it he saw an armoured being that was covered head to toe in armor with a bright red glowing eye that seemed to be mocking him….he would personally find this demon and destroy him himself...for the glory of the Fire Nation...plus that would get him in Lord Ozai good graces who would offer his daughter as his bride.

* * *

"What have you got for us, Dot?"Miranda Keyes asked as she, a few engineers, marines, Helljumpers and Noble Team stood at the holographic table in the command centre. It had been a few hours since she had left a squad of Marines at the Southern Water Tribe for added protection just encase the Fire Nation tried anything and if they did then the marines would radio them for support.

" _ **Well after going through the world map that Gran Gran gave us I've managed to make a decent replica and added it to the Valors systems. From what I've managed to learn we're currently over Earth Kingdom's Kyoshi village that is currently under the control of the Fire Nation.**_ "Dot answered as she brought up an image of Fire Nation soldiers shoving civilians into cages that housed other civilians...mostly woman." _ **As you can see from the ships cameras the Fire Nation has recently occupied Kyoshi village and turned it into a concentration camp.**_ "

" _ **The Earth Benders have all been placed inside metal cells in what I can only assume to prevent them from using their Earth Bending abilities against them. The Men, woman and children who don't have the will to fight are being used for labour. The warriors meanwhile from what I can see are being starved in hopes to break their sprites.**_ "The A.I partner of B312 finished telling the group getting scowls from most present aside from Noble and the veteran Helljumpers and Marines.

"So we can't do like we did at the Southern Water then."Tom remarked as he looked down at the image of a Fire Nation soldier firing a ball of fire at one of the workers that was breaking apart rocks with a pickaxe."We do that then the Fire Benders will execute the villages before we have a chance to react."

"Agreed...we'll need a more delicate approach to this mission."Miranda agreed with the Spartan thinking. Her forest green eyes looked over to the leader of Noble team."What do you suggest, Commander?"

The Lone Wolf was quiet as he rubbed his chin in thought as he looked down at the video of the Benders. He then turned his grey eyes that stared intensely at her green ones."I suggest that a few go down there without armor but….."

"Yes?"

"I'll need somebody to rough me up a bit."He answered the Captain seriously making Miranda and a majority of the others in the room stare at him incredulity.

"..I don't think I heard you correctly, Sir."Cortez asked the Spartan-III respectfully.

"Even if I'm not wearing armor and look dirty it'll still be suspicious if I haven't a single wound on me if say my boat over turned and I'm simply wet and cold."He answered the Helljumpers question plainly.

"He does bring up a good point.."Lucy agreed before a small smirk appeared on her face."Besides if anybodies going to punch him then I want to be the first one to do it."

"Can you even reach, half-pint?"Jun asked the micro Spartan getting a glare in return from her then she elbowed Tom who gave a soft chuckle at the dig to her height. So what if she was smaller then any known Spartan? She could still fight with the best of them.

"Careful who you piss off, Baldy. I'm the perfect height to attack yours and every man's weakness."Lucy warned the sniper getting the men in the room aside from the Spartans to move away from her.

"So aside from wanting to be roughed up who are you taking for this mission and how many do you need?"Miranda asked the Commander of the Valor who looked at his team indicating that they would be coming with him….still who else would he take to make this mission work and retake Kyoshi?

* * *

 **And cut. Well here the next Chapter of the Lone Wolf of the Nations I hoped you enjoyed it. As far as I remember the Fire Nation just left after Aang left Kyoshi island is pursuit of the Avatar so I wanted to make it more realistic such as them not leaving and taking the island over.**

 **Next chapter Noble will meet the Kyoshi warriors and make a plan to rescue all of the villagers in the village before they and the UNSC have another skirmish with the Fire Benders before leaving once again…..maybe meet up with the Gaang soon...who knows.**

 **Anyway please Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The** **Lone Wolf O** **f** **T** **he Nations**

 **I do not own Halo or Avatar the Last Airbender in anyway shape or form they belong to their respectable owners.**

 _ **Stormdragon981: Well Aang won't be impressed with the Spartans and the whole of the Valor for killing the Fire Benders due to him wanting to stop the war via peaceful methods.**_

 _ **Blaze1992: Well lets just say that Six nor the Spartans will accept his childish actions while people are suffering due to him not taking his duties serious.**_

 _ **Zeus501: I'd like to say that it'd be a repeat of the Master Chief meeting Locke but it wouldn't a fight between the two...the only thing that Aang has on his side is his Bending that'll no doubt take Six by surprise due to only battling Fire benders but everything else such as Skill, Experience, Weapons and Technology goes in B312 and the UNSC favour.**_

 _ **Justin Davis: Thanks for the Review and as for the Elites showing up….well its a possibility. Unsure whether they'll be the Swords of Sanghelios or the Covenant Extremists.**_

* * *

Well for better or for worse now he was going to be listed as AWOL. Cortana after countless hours of hacking into the ONI servers had finally located both Six and the others whereabouts. They were currently located on the boarders of UNSC controlled space that had a different branch of humans that were interdependent from the UNSC that Six had found a few years prior and intervened when a group called the Fire Nation invaded the northern Water Tribe.

From what the Smart A.I had been able to dig up within the last few hours was that Six and the others had two objectives to complete while they were there. First and foremost was to assassinate the Fire Lord the leader of the Fire Nation and second was to neutralize the Insurrectionists that had discovered the planet and were possibly prolonging the war between the three nations that were the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribe.

Sure the mission had nothing to do with both the Master Chief or Cortana but Six was his partner and friend. Both had almost become a kin to brothers during the final days of the war with the pair fighting against both the Covenant and the Flood...plus he had made an oath to protect humanity and all her colonies. Sure this other branch of humans wasn't _his_ humanity but they were still human nonetheless and thus he would protect them with his life like he would _any_ other human.

Walking towards the Winter Class Prowler he was slightly surprised to see his team waiting there for him. Kelly-087, Linda-058 and Frederic-104, his oldest friends...of course Kelly was his oldest and closest friend with the two meeting each other during the first day they were taken to Reach after they were conscripted to join to Spartan-II program.

"What're you all doing here?"John quizzed the three while having a gut feeling that Cortana was behind this somehow."Don't you have some shore leave to take?"

"Cortana told us everything, Chief."Fred answered his brother,"If you're looking for Six then we're coming with you..."

"No."The Hero of Humanity quickly denied getting an amused laugh from Kelly.

"Its funny that he thinks that even now he'll stop us from following him through hell and back."The Rabbit tittered getting a sigh from the Chief."Besides its not just Six there...the rest of us fought beside both Tom and Lucy on Onyx a few years ago."

"Plus we've learned all about this Fire Lord and his nation."Linda the team sniper and quietest member of Blue Team remarked to the leader of the Fire Team.

"Guy needs a bullet through the skull if you ask me."Kelly murmured mostly to herself as she looked around the empty hanger bay."We've all read up about the hundred year war that's currently waging on the planet by the Fire Nation….but enough about that. Lets go."And with that Kelly turned on her heel and wandered up the ramp of the Prowler with both Fred and Linda quickly following suit leaving a slightly aggravated Chief….he didn't want his team to go AWOL with him. There was no need for them to be punished for his actions.

"….Cortana?"

" _ **I just left a helpful suggestion to the others is all.**_ "The Smart A.I responded to her partner as she appeared at the side of his visor with a sheepish smile on her face." _ **You can't fight against an entire planet single-handily no matter how skilled you are. You needed a team and who more suitable then Blue Team?**_ "

"…."

" _ **Look I know that you didn't want them involved or to be listed as AWOL like you but can you stand there and honestly tell me that once they discovered that you left that they wouldn't come after you**_ _ **anyway**_ _ **?**_ "

"….Perhaps."The Chief finally relented knowing that his brothers and sisters would come looking for him the moment he was reported AWOL. It was simply the kind of bonds that the Spartan-II's had with each other just like the III's had after being raised together and fighting side by side for years.

" _ **Well come on then!**_ "Cortana exclaimed." _ **Lets go see what trouble Six and Dot have gotten themselves into without us shall we?**_ "And with that the Hero of Humanity walked up the back of the Prowler and headed towards the pilots seat at the front and prepared to power up said prowler to begin his-Blue teams new mission." _ **Lets just hope they aren't having too much fun without us.**_ "Cortana added to her partner at the same time she opened up the hanger bay doors to allow the Winter-class Prowler to leave Cairo station.

* * *

Running her fingers through her long brunette hair, Miranda released a heavy sigh through her nose as she gazed down at the planet where she would be spending the foreseeable future until their mission to neutralize the Fire Lord was completed. Of course it would've been rather simple to end the war by having the valour stationed over the capital and assault the Fire Nation before they had a chance to register what had happened...of course there was two flaws to that plan.

Number one was that Fire Lord Ozai would no doubt have a contingency plan and a secret escape route that he could use to escape from any potential assassins that managed to infiltrate the castle, meaning that while yes they could take control of both his army and resources, as long as Ozai lived then there would be many that would flock under his banner. That was why he needed to die...of course knowing their (The UNSC) luck even once they killed him they'd make him a martyr out of him with millions coming to worship him like some kind of god.

The second and most vital reasons as to why they couldn't was due to the presence of the Insurrectionists that were now on the planet. There was no doubt in her mind that they were a bigger risk then any bender ever could be to them. They weren't like the primitive benders who were left speechless and numb at the sight of a UNSC Frigate, no they were potentially as dangerous and deadly as any Covenant solder could be. They detonated bombs in the capitals of controlled UNSC worlds killing millions of innocent civilians who just wanted to live their lives in peace and not worrying that deluded men and women who hated for the UNSC was so much that they would kill them all simply to give them all a message.

Coming out of her thoughts about the Fire Nations and the Insurrectionists, Miranda turned her gaze over to the holographic table that was located in the middle of the bridge that had a hologram of the planet below them. It had been a few hours since Noble Team, the Helljumpers and marines had headed back down to the bending nations to begin **Operation: GENESIS** and she'd be lying if she said that she wasn't feeling anxious about the mission.

None of them had taken their armor or weapons with them, not even a side arm. Sure the Spartans still had their augmentations that made them faster, stronger and smarter then a regular human but the others couldn't say the same. Yes most of the Helljumpers and marines that went down with them were veterans of the Human-Covenant war with a hundred years of experience between them but without their armor they'd all be helpless against the fireballs that would be thrown their way.

Though if she was being candid then she was worried about the leader of Noble Team and her friend, Logan most of all. It was very unprofessional to worry about one man rather then the rest of her crew but as much as she tried to deny it she had come to care about about the quietest member of Noble Team. The man that had been responsible for saving her from both the Prophet of Truth and the Brutes who would've no doubtlessly killed due to outnumbering her ten to one. He was also the man responsible for allowing her father to escape Reach.

Of course she could never come out and tell, Logan that she had grown feelings for him. For one he was a Spartan-III, meaning that he knew how to fight and that was it. He was technically eighteen years old despite being biologically twenty but she was twenty nine years old. Was the ages between the pair simply too much...and of course Logan probably didn't feel anything for her. No doubt saw her as his superior officer/friend and not much else. Perhaps if she knew exactly where her mother was she'd be able to speak to her able her growing feeling for the Lone Wolf. If anybody knew how Spartan-II and by extension Spartan-III's worked then it would be her. After all she had raised all the II's as her own children and knew who each of them ticked.

* * *

On the southern coast of the Earth Kingdom remained a small island that was the birthplace of Avatar Kyoshi. It was in 270 BG that the Warlord known as Chin the Conquer and his army marched down to the neck of the peninsula. Refusing to bring her people into a war against Chin, Kyoshi was left with no other choice but to separate their peninsula from the mainland using a combination of different bending techniques and formed Kyoshi Island. Since its founding it had prospered thanks to the leadership and guidance of Avatar Kyoshi who had lived for two hundred and thirty years making her both the oldest reigning Avatar and human to ever live….

Right now however the island was a shell of its former-self. It had been a little over a week since the Fire Nation had invaded their island after they had pinpointed Avatar Aangs location by unknown means. Ever after he (Aang) had fled the village they Fire Nation only sent a handful of warships after him, his companions and flying bison, Appa. The rest meanwhile remained behind and began rounding up the civilians. Those that weren't appellant were quickly neutralized by the Fire Benders that quickly demoralized the villagers casing them to forget any hopes of escape. The Fire Nation simply outnumbered them all as well as having thousands of troops that were stationed on their warships.

Tapping her finger against the arm of her chair with a bored look upon her face was the daughter of the Firelord Ozai and princess of the Fire Nation, Azula. She had onyx black hair that was tied up with two large bangs that ran down both sides of her face. Amber coloured eyes that she had inherited off of her father, tanned skin like most that resided in the Fire Nations, full ample red lips and stood around 5'4. She was wearing the finest armor that money could buy that had been crafted by the greatest craftsmen that were in service to her father.

She had been there for around seventy eight hours now after learning that Zuzu had been seen there after he had located the Avatar who had apparently returned after a century of being absent from the world. From what she had heard the legendary avatar was certainly not the man that every man and women had revered as a god over the centuries for his battle prowess and wisdom that he processed due to having hundreds of lifetimes….from what the villages had said he was around fourteen years old, bald and spent more time drinking in all the attention he received from the village rather then training in his bending.

A cruel smirk worked its way onto Azula's face, seemed it would be easier to capture the Avatar then she had originally anticipated. If attention and recognition was what Avatar Aang craved then she was positive that her father would be willing to allow him to have his hearts content. If they could convince him that the only way for there to be true peace across the nations was for them all to unite under a single banner which just happened to be the Fire Nation. Besides his previous life Avatar Roku was a citizen of the Fire Nation meaning that he technically was too so he had an obligation to serve his Fire Lord.

"How long are we going to be here?!"Ty Lee whined as she released a loud exaggerated sigh taking Azula from her little monologue she had about the Avatar and turning him into the Fire Nations greatest asset in the war."This place is so depressing and nobody appreciates my gymnastic ability."Ty Lee finished with her lips forming into a pout.

Ty Lee had brunette hair that was tied into a braid that rested across her shoulders, dark brown-grey eyes that usually twinkled in excitement over every little thing but currently were dimmed. A healthy skin tan with a slightly round face, a small button nose, supple pink lips and stood around 5'3. She was wearing a pink blouse that showed off her toned midriff, pink trousers that stopped at her calves and red sandals.

"A few more days at best."Azula replied coolly to her friend as she looked over at the energetic one of the group."Once we've pinpointed exactly which direction that the Avatar headed in then we'll be leaving and heading after him."

"But what about the people here?"Ty Lee quizzed her friend with her large brown eyes looking into her own amber ones."What's going to happen to them?"

"Like we do to the others that betray the Fire Nation."Azula answered swiftly and without remorse, something that caused the normally bubbly and loving Ty Lee to flinch at the ruthlessness of her friend."They picked their side when they turned their back on us."

"But their not with the Earth Kingdom or Water Tribe either."Ty Lee pointed out getting a glare from the daughter of Ozai that would've caused many to crumble."They've been neutral from the worlds affairs for centuries."

"And exactly how many of our fire benders did they slaughter when my brother arrived!?"Azula spat out,"The moment they attacked us they attacked my father and _that_ Ty is unforgivable!"

"I guess."The gymnastic murmured quietly to herself deciding not to add the fact that the Fire Nation had attacked Kyoshi island first. Shaking her head, Ty Lee decided that it was best not to question Azura or the Fire Nations methods when dealing with their enemies...she was positive that everything would work out in the end and ultimately end the Hundred Year War.

The pair's debate was interrupted as the door to the room was opened up to reveal the third member and oldest of the trio, Mai. She had raven black hair that had two large ponytails that went across her shoulders and stopped just above her chest. Dark eyes, a pale skin complexion unlike her two travelling companions. Her face was void of emotions like her usual M.O and stood around 5'5. She was wearing a rather plain black robe that covered her completely but even then you could see that she had a lean figure underneath.

"You might want to come outside, Azula."Mai voiced in her emotionless tone that she was known."There something that you're gonna want to see."

"And what could our prisoners possibly have that could warrant the attention of the princess of the Fire Nation?"Azula retorted snobbishly to Mai who like usual ignored the voice in her head telling her to speak her (Mai) mind.

"This doesn't evolve the prisoners."Mai responded getting a raised brow from the daughter of Ozai."One of our ships located a group of people floating aimlessly in the ocean and brought them to the village."

"And you brought this titbit of information why? Just throw them with the others and be done with it."

"Perhaps you should just come and see them."Mai pushed on making Azure frown at her in return."Trust me when you see them you'll know some things up."

"Why are you so insistent with me seeing them?"

"Well when you see three of them then you'll understand."

Sighing as she relented, Azura pushed herself up from the seat she was on and headed towards the door."Well what are you waiting for? Lets go see these drifters of yours."She called over her shoulder as she walked through the door and headed outside with Mai and Ty Lee hot on her heels.

"Psss!" looking to her left Mai looked at Ty Lee who quietly tried to get her attention."What's so special about these drifters then?"

"….Lets just say that they bring a new perspective to the term larger then life."

* * *

 **And cut! Well here's the next chapter of The Lone Wolf Of The Nations, I hoped you found it enjoyable. Sorry no Noble Team in this chapter but I felt that I needed to include a few others into this story. However they'll return next chapter where they'll once again begin Operation: GENESIS.**

 **The Master Chief, Cortana and Blue Team will make their appearance again soon….I might take the Halo 5 route such as having Noble and Blue Team do their individual missions, keep them separated until their stories connect and meet up further along in the story. (Maybe in the Library or the Battle for the Northern Water Tribe)**

 **Please review.**


	10. RE-WRITE NOTE

**The Lone Wolf Of The Nations**

 **I do not own Halo or The Avatar: The Last Air Bender in anyway shape or form, it belongs to its owner.**

 **Hello everybody, been a while I know and I sincerely apologize for that. But I've re-read this fic a few times over the last few weeks and I've liked what I've done containing Six taking the fight to the Fire Nation but also hate some of my wording, and for that reason I've decided to re-write this story.**

 **Please hold your pitchforks, I simply believe that I can make it look and floe better than my original, maybe also have Six keep the world hidden from both ONI and the UNSC, due to him seeing it as sort of his sanctuary, a place where he can go to get away from the War….of course haven't decided on that bit as of yet.**

 **But should I have Six and Dot be the MC's of this fic like I was originally going to do hence the whole Lone Wolf Of The Nations title, or have Noble Team either the original or Jun, Tom and Lucy come looking for Six when they discover that he's alive?**

 **Let me know in the comment section.**


End file.
